Death Bite
by Melony Mutou2
Summary: What happens when Joey gets bit by a deadly snake? Will he succumb to the venom and die? Or will he find a cure before that happens? no romance whatsoever. Upped in censorship because of violence. IT IS NOTI REPEATNOT TEAXJOEY!
1. Reptile Cove

Here's meh sad story. This one will be suspensey (-- I know, I know, that's not a word X3), cuz I want it to be... and uhh... other stuff... XD I usually don't write romance fics– I really don't like 'em... the only pairs that I think work in YGO are TeaxYugi (and I really don't like that pair anyway) and o.o that's it. lol. I don't think JoeyxMai works. Nup. Never have, never will. And I don't like yaoi, either. So, if you're looking forward to a yaoi fic from me- tough luck.

Anyway, off of my rambling, and onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer-I's don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Okay? And if you decide to sue me for writing this fic (IT WOULD BE FOR NO REASON SO YOU MUST DIEE!! O.o) then I'll sick Yami Bakura, Yami Joey, and Yami Malik on you. -points to one of her other fics that explains what they look like at the mom- I haven't fed them in weeks, so beware the doom.

Anyway, here it is. Sorry for all that useless rambling.

The rain beat against the pavement, hard. Almost like hail. A blonde ran through the rain, covering his head. He got to a building, that read 'kame game shop' above the door. He opened it and ran in, a bell jingling as the door opened and shut. Once inside, he shook himself off and took off his jacket.

An old man sat at the counter to the store.

"Why, hello, Joey," the old man spoke, giving the blonde, or Joey, a warm smile.

"Heya, gramps," Joey replied. He walked to the door that led to the back of the shop. "I'm gonna go talk to Yug, 'kay?" Joey smiled.

"Of course, Joey," the old man replied. Joey opened the door and stepped onto the carpet. He took off his shoes for fear he'd get the soft, fluffy, white carpet all muddy and dirty. He held his shoes in his hands, and stepped up the stairs.

Once at the top, he stopped at a door, and knocked. The door opened, revealing a short, multi and spiky-haired boy. He smiled.

"Joey!!" He moved aside. "Come in, come in!" Joey nodded, and stepped inside. He gave the boy a smile.

"Thanks, Yug," He said. He looked around. A female brunette sat on the bed, her blue eyes gazing at a small book she held in her hands. A male brunette sat on the floor near the female, throwing a ball up towards the ceiling, then caught it once it came back down to him.

"Well, this looks fun," Joey stated, sarcastically. The male brunette looked at him.

"Well then, what do you say we do?" He asked. Joey only smiled widely, like he had some great secret.

"Okay, remember that place, Reptile Cove?" Joey asked. The two brunettes looked at each other.

"That sanctuary where all those snakes live and sometimes they let people take a tour through it on a golf cart? Yeah," the male brunette said. Joey smiled wider.

"Well, guess what! I got tickets for their next tour!!" the male brunette looked at Joey in shock.

"How did you get those tickets?! Don't they only ever take people through that place every three years?!" He exclaimed. Joey nodded. The female brunette shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!! Not snakes!! Anything but snakes!!" she cried. Joey frowned at her.

"Tea, come on! I got tickets for all of us! We're just gonna see a bunch of snakes is all! It's not like they're gonna bite us or anything!" Joey laughed. The female brunette, or Tea, whimpered.

"No, Joey! You know how dangerous snakes are?! What if one of us _does_ get bitten?? Then what??" She exclaimed.

"We won't get bit! There's no way! Those things are so protected!!" Joey exclaimed. Tea only shook her head.

"Well, I heard that three years ago, someone died from a snake bite on that trip," the male brunette stated. Tea cringed. Joey growled and pulled the brunette to his face by the collar.

"Tristen, shut up! Tea won't go if you freak her out like that!" He whispered. The brunette, or Tristen, sighed. Joey let him go.

"Tristen was joking, Tea," Joey smiled. Tea shook her head.

"No! You won't go!"

"Tea, it'll be fine, I promise," Joey encouraged. Tea sighed.

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?" Tea looked up at Joey, her blue eyes filled with sorrow.

"Nope," Joey replied, plainly. Tea sighed again.

"Alright, we'll go," she replied sadly, looking down. Joey jumped up, fist in the air.

"YES!!!!" Tristen joined the celebration. The spiky-haired boy walked over and sat next to Tea.

"It's alright, we'll be fine," he smiled. Tea sighed again.

"But, Yugi... what if someone gets hurt?" Tea asked, looking up. The boy, or Yugi, smiled.

"We won't get hurt, Tea. Even if we do, it won't be that bad," Yugi replied. Tea nodded.

"You're right, Yugi,"

Tristen stopped his cheering.

"So, when do we go?" He asked. Joey smiled.

"Tomorrow! The tour's tomorrow!" he chortled. Tristen smiled.

"Man, you sure made my day! Tomorrow I was gonna have to clean my room! But that's much better!" The group laughed, but Tea still felt nervous... about something.

The group laughed, told jokes, played games until late. When it was finally time for everyone to go home, they thanked Yugi and were on their way.

/'Yugi?'/ a voice echoed in Yugi's mind. Yugi blinked, starting up the stairs to his room.

'Yes, Yami?' Yugi asked the voice.

/'Are you sure this is a good idea?'/ the voice responded.

'Of course, Yami. We'll be fine, you'll see,' the boy walked into his room and got into his PJ's, and laid on his bed. He snuggled under his sheets, and a ghost-like form appeared next to him. The ghost looked much like the boy, except maybe a bit more mature looking. Yugi started to drift off into a peaceful sleep, under the watchful eye of his ghostly friend, or in other words, his yami.

The night flew by, and soon a clock started pouring a bleeping screech into the silence of the room. A hand reached out from underneath the sheets of the bed and slammed against the top of the clock. A figure started to rise under the sheets, and the sheets fell away, revealing a tired-looking blonde. He yawned, looking at the clock. It read, in bright green numbers, '8:00 AM'. The blonde rubbed his eyes for a moment, before realizing why he had set his alarm.

"The sanctuary!!" He exclaimed. He jumped up out of his bed and ran to his closet, quickly changing into a white T-shirt with the words 'Street Punk' printed on the front in big black letters, along with blue jeans and a blue jean jacket. He almost skipped out of the litter-covered room in his joy of the day ahead. Little did he know... that what to come would be horrid news to them all.

He trotted down the street, towards the game shop. Once there, he walked in, smiling.

"Yug, time to go!" He shouted. Yugi came into the room, a great big smile on his face. The boy was dressed in a red hooded sweatshirt and jeans.

"Let's go get Tristen and Tea!" The boy exclaimed happily. Joey nodded, and they were off, to Tristen's house.

Once at a run-down apartment, the two boys knocked, and waited for a moment. Then Joey rung the bell, and the door opened, Tristen standing there.

"Hey, guys," he said. A large dog tried getting out past the brunette, and started barking. Tristen pushed the dog back. "Go lay down, girl!" He exclaimed. He turned to Yugi and Joey. "Be right back, you guys," he walked into the house and shut the door. Moments later he came back out, shutting the door behind him. He wore a navy blue sweatshirt and blue jeans.

The three boys, without a word, traveled on to Tea's house. Once there, Tristen knocked on the door, and Joey rang the bell.

A minute later, Tea opened the door. She smiled at the three boys. She wore a yellow shirt with 'dance' on the front in black letters, along with jean capris.

"Well, you guys look ready to face danger," Tea laughed.

"Never seen you in jeans before, Tea. Looks nice," Joey remarked. Tea rolled her eyes.

"As if a guy could tell the difference between capris and jeans," she shut the door behind her and walked past Joey and Tristen.

They all walked a while, getting deeper into the city, until they came upon a building, and behind it, a dome, filled with lush greenery. Joey walked ahead, and knocked on the door to the building. The door opened, and a tall man with dirty blonde hair stood there.

"Ah, you must be more people for the tour. You're tickets?" The man reached his hand forward. Joey reached into his pocket and pulled out four slips of paper and handed them to the guy. The guy smiled. "Come in, come in!" He moved aside, and the four teens walked in, looking around.

The building seemed fairly organized. There were cabinets everywhere, probably for the data on all the snakes in the sanctuary, some papers here and there. Joey could only help but feel accomplished that he got everyone this far.

They went on to another room, where a small bus-like vehicle stood, only it had no windows or walls, just rows of seats. Sitting in the seats at the front were what seemed like a very rich couple, and behind them, two rows of scientists (A/N: therefore, four scientists...). The guy that had led them in gestured towards the vehicle.

"Please, take your seats," The four teens sat down behind the scientists, Joey and Yugi next to each other in the front, Yugi on the right and Joey on the left, and Tea and Tristen behind them, Tea on the left and Tristen on the right. Tea cringed a little at the thought that she was on the outside.

"Why couldn't it be four per row and three sets of rows?" Tea asked. Tristen blinked at her.

"Aw, it's alright, Tea, you're not gonna get bit," he stated. Tea shivered at the thought.

Joey looked behind them.

"Hey, there's still two seats left," He said, pointing to the back. The man who had led them in nodded.

"Yes, actually, we're waiting for them," he said. Joey nodded and looked forward, the sensation of excitement tingling throughout his entire body. He looked to Yugi who looked a bit excited himself.

There was another knock. The guy traveled off into the other room, and soon came back with two more scientists, who filled the seat behind Tea and Tristen. The man smiled.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" He shouted, standing in front of the vehicle. "Everyone, please, fasten your seatbelts," the guy said. Yugi and Joey reached down to their sides, and each pulled out a belt. Yugi's had a buckle, and Joey's had the actual clip. The two boys blinked at each other, but shrugged. They clipped them together and pulled it tight. Tea and Tristen had done almost exactly the same, but Tea gave off a confused expression at the belt.

"Now, today you will all experience a ride in _Reptile Cove_, a sanctuary for all reptiles, snakes and lizards alike! Please, be careful, do not put any body parts outside the vehicle, or unfasten your seatbelts. As a fair warning, it is a pretty bumpy ride, and it's likely that branches have grown out onto the road, and will hit your face if you don't watch out. _Reptile Cove_ is not responsible for any injuries or deaths that may be caused if you do not follow the rules. Now, I hope you all have fun at this great tour of _Reptile Cove_!!" The man sat at a seat at the front of the vehicle, and an engine could be heard starting.

The vehicle started moving, and the large doors before them opened, revealing the lush forests and grasses littering the dome, and the sun was barely able to be seen because of all the trees.

Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristen all smiled at the place.

The fun they thought they were going to have.

SO! They're on their way!! BUT! What will happen?! Will Tea's hunch about the dangers become reality? Or will the whole thing be a fake? More to come, I hope you guys like it! - I stayed up late writing this story! Please, review, I beg of you! And I think this finally cleared out my writer's block! I'll be working on this story for a while for sure– - Now tell me, did you like it, or was it crap? Come on now, be honest!!


	2. Pythons and death?

Okay! I hope you all liked the first chapter! Cuz, this chapter, everything's going to get _worse_. Everything's gunna go bad on them! I know, it's evil, but my plot needs to come out! - Hope you enjoy.

The blonde marveled at the forest. It was so huge! The most he had ever seen of trees and greenery were the cherry trees and the grass in the park! But this was incredible! He looked over at Yugi, who seemed to be amazed that this forest was being grown right inside their rundown town of Domino, in this small dome. (A/N: It's actually really big, but they say small cuz they're used to big 'ole skyscrapers. In approximate, I'd say the dome is about as big as... hmm... five baseball diamonds and as tall as... Kaibacorp... which I really don't know how tall that is, I'm just taking a guess XD)

Joey pointed into the bushes.

"There, look there!" He exclaimed. Yugi, Tea, and Tristen looked over. A snake slithered through, a small one, actually, with black skin and yellow stripes.

"Most of the snakes you will see on this trip will be harmless," a scientist in front of them stated. The four looked up.

"Why?" Joey asked. The scientist shrugged.

"The snakes know to not build a nest so close to the trail, for fear the humans will come through again and wreck it. One year a young boy came on this trip and destroyed a bunch of nests. The snakes never caught him, but I'm sure they're bent on revenge..." the scientist trailed off.

Tea cringed again.

"Guys, I think we still have time to turn around..." Tea whispered under her breath. Joey laughed.

"Tea, don't worry, we'll be fine. You just heard, the only snakes we'll see will be harmless- which kind of sucks, considering I wanted to see some cool ones, but oh well," Joey said, looking back at Tea. Tea's blue eyes had overcome with fear. Joey could only roll his eyes, and turn forward.

"Here we come to the nest of a python, it's sealed off, but it's still possible for _him_ to get _you_," the guy driving the cart said. The four teens looked over, searching for the python with their eyes. Nothing. Joey moaned.

"C'mon! This is pathetic! We could be having fun at the arcade by now! How about something more exciting?!" They kept going past the small cut-off area of trees and bushes.

"Just wait, it will get better," the man at the front replied. Joey moaned again, holding his chin in his hands. Tea and Tristen behind Joey rolled their eyes.

After about a half an hour of traveling into the greenery, people pointing out garter snakes here or there, and other non-dangerous snakes, Joey let out another moan.

"This is _pathetic_! There's nothing inter-"

Suddenly, a giant python jumped out of the bushes next to them, at the driver. The cart swerved, and crashed into a tree ahead of them. Tea screamed, and jumped up out of the cart, along with Tristen.

The guy who was driving the cart seemed to be struggling with something, until he suddenly went limp. A python came slithering out and away from the driver. By this time, everyone else had got out of the cart, Yugi and Joey stood in front of Tea and Tristen. The python turned toward them, and reared up, bearing it's fangs. Blood covered them, and dripped to the ground below. Tea screamed again, turning and running as far away as possible. Tristen, noticing her disappearance, shouted after her.

"TEA!!!" He shouted, "GET BACK HERE!! THERE ARE SNAKES OVER THERE, TOO!!!"

The python ahead of them advanced closer, hissing loudly.

"On the count of three, we run for it," Joey whispered calmly. The other two boys nodded.

"One..." the snake lunged forward, "THREE!!" The three boys ran off after Tea, the python just missing Joey's leg. Behind them, they could hear shouts and screams from the other passengers on the small cart.

Joey ran ahead of the other two, being the first to catch up with Tea, who was shivering in fear, and looking over her shoulder, in case another snake came out at her. Once Joey got up to her, he let out a sigh.

"Tea, are you okay?" Tea nodded in fear, and looked at Joey, her crystal blue eyes showing just how fearful she was.

"Tea, it's alright, we'll be fine. We just don't want to advance into the forest too far. If we stay on the road and go _back_, we can get out that way," Joey said. Tristen looked at Joey with a bit of surprise on his face.

"Nice thinking Joey," he complimented. Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... but what if the door back there is locked to make sure that none of the snakes get out?" he asked. The other three teens looked at each other, slight fear overcoming them for a second (except for Tea who was already in fear) but then quickly being washed away.

"Then we'll go the other way. We just need to make sure we stick–" Joey was cut off by a loud hissing right by his shoulder. He went stiff.

"J-Joey... there's– there's a..." Yugi said, pointing back behind him. Joey closed his eyes slowly.

"Guys, on the count of three, I want you all to run, okay?" Joey whispered. There was another hiss by his ear.

"B-but... but Joey..." Tea whispered.

"Run..."

"One... two... THREE!"

The three teens took off running, while Joey stayed unmoving in his spot. The hissing grew louder, more angrier, it seemed. Then suddenly, it stopped.

Then, there was a splitting pain in his shoulder. He reached his hand up to it, and he could feel a warm liquid running down his shoulder. He lifted his hand and looked at it, expecting to see red, but it was more see-through. He blinked, and looked at his shoulder– there was nothing there. He looked up from his shoulder, to see that the snake was _drooling_ all over his arm. He got a disgusted look on his face, before running off to find the others, realizing the snake wouldn't follow him.

"Tea?! Tristen?! Yugi??!" He called into the forest. Once he got far enough away from the snake, he stopped and panted, looking around him. "Tea?? Yugi??" He asked. There was no reply. "Where are you guys?!" He called. There was still no reply. Joey looked ahead of himself, to where the door that they came into the place would be, then into the forest. He had to decide quickly. Did the other three go into the forest, or continue on to the door? Which way should _he_ go? Well, if he just went into the forest, he'd surely get lost, but if he continued on to the door, he'd stay on the trail, and hopefully the guys had stayed on the trail anyway. So, he trudged on.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, he heard a chilling scream from in the forest. Oh yeah. He recognized it. Tea's scream

But what Joey wondered was: why in the world did Tea go into the forest?

A hissing behind him soon became his answer. He turned around, and saw a large group of deadly-looking snakes. They hissed loudly, and advanced towards the blonde. Joey now became afraid. He ran into the forest behind him, ignoring any sign of danger. Here and there snakes shot out at him, trying to get a bite of his flesh, but his hit them back. Soon, another scream was heard, almost right in front of him.

He dashed through, and pulled the bushes in front of him aside, seeing a small clearing of grass, and through it, garter snakes slithered along. Tea sat in the middle of the field, the snakes surrounding her. Joey somehow managed to laugh. He walked forward, making sure to not step on the snakes. Tea looked up at Joey, she was shaking with fear. Joey walked over to her and kneeled.

"Tea, if there's one thing I know, it's that garter snakes are completely harmless. Sure, they may bite, but they don't have any venom," Joey picked one up, and watched it slither up his arm and on top of his head. He laughed again.

Tea cringed again.

"Joey, get that thing off of your head," she pleaded. Joey did as he was told and set the snake down.

"Actually Tea, we might be safer if we were to sit here, and where are the others?" He asked. Tea frowned a little.

"You mean you didn't see them back there?" Tea asked, worry spreading over her eyes. Joey shook his head.

"All I saw was a mob of deadly snakes," he replied. Tea cringed once again.

"That's what chased us into the forest... the guys said I'd be okay here, and they went back to try and find you," Tea stated. Her voice was beginning to get shaky, and Joey could tell she was getting more and more afraid by the minute.

"Come on," he stood up and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. "Let's go find something that we can take shelter in," Joey said. He walked into the forest, holding tightly onto Tea's hand.

After a while, they came to a more jungle-looking part in the dome. Joey was getting a little frightened, remembering that he heard somewhere that the most dangerous snakes lived in the rain forests and jungles. He kept up his bravery though, for the sake of Tea. Tea shook Joey's shoulder a little.

"What?" Joey whispered, looking back at her.

"Joey, I think it's dangerous here... I get a bad feeling about this spot," Tea whispered. Fear laced her voice. Joey nodded in reply.

"I feel the same... but we have to keep going," Joey replied bravely.

"Tea?! Joey?!" A voice rang out through the forest.

"Yugi!!" Tea and Joey shouted in unison. Before them, out of the bushes came bursting the spiky-haired duelist, a brunette behind him.

"Yugi!! You're alright!!" Tea exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around the teen.

"Er, yeah Tea, I'm okay," Yugi replied, suppressing a bit of laughter. Yugi started to lose oxygen. "Tea... can... you... let go...?" He asked, trying to take in breath. Tea released the boy.

Tristen nodded behind him.

"Guys, Yugi and I found a place we can take shelter for a while, okay?" Tea jumped up in joy.

"Are there any snakes?!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"Nope, none," Tristen replied. Tea finally, since about two or three hours ago, got a smile on her face. Tristen turned around and walked back into the forest, while the others followed.

Soon they came to a fairly large building. It was covered in moss, and different greenery. Tristen walked to the door and pulled it open, using a lot of force. It creaked, and the four teens looked inside.

The place was overgrown with small bushes, moss, vines, and all sorts of shrubbery. They walked in, and Tea cringed again, at the darkness. Tristen walked out.

"Hold on you guys, I'll give the place some light,"

The other three teens sat down and waited for a moment. Soon a window was letting in a small portion of light. Tristen came back and shut the door behind him. Tea looked around worriedly.

"That's it? That's all the light we have?" Tea asked. Tristen nodded.

"Unfortunately, the sun doesn't show much in the dome in the first place, we're lucky we get this much light," Tristen stated. Tea let out a sigh and crawled over to the window and sat under it.

'At least the place is safe,' they all thought in unison, but they didn't know the other had thought it. Tea closed her crystal blue eyes and soon drifted into a sleep, knowing her three friends would watch over her, because they were, well, her friends.

And two, she was a female.

The other three drifted in and out of conversation, things about how they were going to get out, and even a little bit of conversation over Tea. They soon quieted down, and each of them silently stared at the moss-covered floor, thinking about their situation.

Were they doomed?

OKAY! So, now they've found shelter! But will it last for long? Don't they have to eventually go out and find food, and a way out of _Reptile Cove_? Answers to that and more, in the next chapter!! Hope you love this so far!! -


	3. Joey gets bit

Alright! Ch. 3! Sorry this one took longer- I was doing a lot of things, and I was also trying to think up exactly how what was going to happen next was going to happen. I've also been real busy– starting school again soon -- gawd, why can't Christmas break last longer? Anyway, I'll be putting up new chapters a lot more often when school starts. XD I know that sounds weird, but the way my writing abilities work is, when I want to get my mind off of something, I write, so I'll be wanting to get my mind off of school- trust me. That also means that my writer's block will go away. Yay! - anyway, without further ado, here it is! Ch. 3!!

The boys sat silently, when suddenly they heard a scream. They looked up and saw Tea, who was hugging herself tightly, panting, and almost crying. Yugi immediately went over to her.

"What's wrong, Tea?!" He exclaimed, a worried look on his face.

"I just had a nightmare- the most horrible..." she whispered.

"What happened?" Joey piped up. Tea looked up at Joey, tears forming in her eyes.

"You got bit by a snake..." she looked down, "and died..." Joey blinked, his chocolate eyes directed in Tea's direction. He then started to laugh. Everyone looked at Joey with a kind of 'are you insane or something?' expression.

"That's not gonna happen, Tea," Joey laughed. Tea shook her head.

"You're probably right... but still," Joey could only laugh some more.

"Tea, don't worry yourself, I'll be fine," Joey stood up. "So, what do you guys say to going out and finding something to eat- or maybe looking for the other people that were on the tour?" Joey suggested. Yugi, Tea, and Tristen looked at each other.

"Alright," Tristen stood up. "Better than just sitting here, waiting for death to overcome us," he walked over to the door.

"But..." Tea protested, "what if one of us gets bit by a snake or something? Besides, the others on the tour might've been bit and died already anyway..." she shivered at the thought. Tristen closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Tea, don't worry. We'll be fine," he looked over at Yugi. "How about we split up? Yugi'll come with me, and Tea can go with Joey?" he suggested. Yugi and Joey nodded, while Tea shook her head. The three boys sighed.

"We shouldn't split up!" Tea exclaimed. "You guys watch those horror movies! Every time the group splits up, they get caught, or die, or something!"

"Those're MOVIES, Tea!" Joey retorted. Tea started to tear up.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt!!" She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head violently. "No, no, no, no, no, no!!!" Joey sighed.

"Fine, I'll go on my own, and Yugi and Tristen can go together. You can stay here," Joey said. Tea shook her head.

"No! I'll go! You can't go alone!!" She stood up and ran over to Joey. Joey nodded.

"Glad that's settled. Now, let's go! Tea and I'll look for food and water, and you guys can look for the other tourists. If you happen to run across some food, grab it and bring it back- we meet back when it starts to get dark, okay?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

They walked out, and into the jungle-like forest. After a bit of walking, they finally split up, saying fond 'good-byes' like they were leaving each other for good, or one of the two groups was going to die or something. Joey and Tea trudged on, Tea staying close behind Joey, almost holding onto his arm. They were silent, thinking.

"Joey, how do you think we'll get out of here?" Tea broke the quiet moment. Joey shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll be fine even if we don't find a way outta here in the next week or so, Tea," Joey assured her. Tea nodded.

"You had better be right..."

The two soon came onto a large pond-like swamp. Greenery surrounded the small body of water, and algae could be seen in the water. Tea shook her head.

"That is way undrinkable," she stated. Joey nodded.

"Well of course, who knows how many snakes have been in there. But, usually there's a sort of river, maybe a stream, that flows into a swamp like this," the blonde looked around. "Question is, where is that stream?" Tea watched Joey warily, when suddenly he stepped toward the swamp.

"Joey, you're not going in there!? Are you?!" Tea shrieked. Joey let out a laugh.

"I'll be fine, you watch. I'm just going to look around. I'll be dry before no time anyway. Besides, I wanna see how deep this goes," Joey took a step forward into the murky water. He slipped a little, but kept his balance.

He took another step forward, and soon he was up to his waist. He looked around while being in the water, walking to the center of the swamp, the water still at about his waist.

"Tch, this water isn't even that deep anyway," he mumbled, looking around. He walked farther.

"Joey!! Don't go too far!! I don't want to be alone over here!!" Tea pleaded. Joey sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, alright, Tea. I just want to see..." He took a few more steps forward when suddenly the ground he stepped on slipped out from below him. He tripped back, but got back up, sputtering and coughing.

"Joey!! Are you alright?!" Tea exclaimed from the bank. Joey nodded, shaking his arms a little from the water. "Joey, come back to the bank!!" Tea pleaded. Joey let out a sigh. But there was one thing he couldn't help but wonder...

'What the hell was that?!' The blonde, still stricken with questions, turned and started to wade back to the shore, when suddenly, he felt something smooth against his waist for a moment, but then it disappeared. He blinked, looking around.

"What the-?!" suddenly, a large snake jerked up from underwater right next to him. Joey could hear Tea shriek. The snake swung forward at Joey-

oh crap hold on a minute... I have to go get something to eat, be back... ......................... ................ ...................... .................... ..................... .......................... ....................... .................... .................. .................. ...................... ............................. .......................... ......................... ................... ................ ................... .................... ..................... ..................... ................... ...................... .............. .................... ........................ .................... okay I'm back, so sorry about that.

Crap, now my stupid keyboard's messed up. Hold on a minute......... .............. ................ ............ .............. ............ ............... .............. ................... .................. ................ ............ ............... ............. ................. ................... ............... .................. ................... ................. .................... ................... ...................... ............................ .......................... okay, it's fixed. I'm REALLY sorry... now, where were we? Oh yes, back to the story...

And Joey held up his hand. The snake's fangs dug into the back of his hand, and all the way through. Joey let out a scream of pain. The snake wouldn't let go. Joey grabbed the snake's jaw and pushed inward. The snake released it's grasp, and Joey pulled the fangs from his hand, and threw the snake into the water. As he did so, he ran back to the shore, where Tea was now crying. She took Joey's bitten hand and examined it. Crimson liquid dripped to the ground. Tea cringed.

"Joey..." she whispered. Joey rolled his eyes a little.

"Just a snake bite," he replied. He tore his shirt at the bottom and started to wrap it around the wound. Tea shook her head quickly. She ripped from the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it around Joey's wound as well. Joey let out a sigh.

"Are you happy now, Joey?" Tea asked. The blonde blinked, confused. "You asked for excitement, and now you got it. And you might die, too," Tea wiped her eyes. Joey sighed again. He stood up.

"Come on, let's get outta here before Monty Python decides to come back," he let out a laugh. Tea looked up at him with a sort of, 'this is NOT time to be FUNNY, Joey!' and he sweatdropped. He held out a hand, she took it, and they were on their way back.

They soon reached the small building, and went in, knowing they were safe from pretty much any harm in there. They sat down, and waited for Yugi and Tristen's return.

The two boys, almost immediately after they sat, came walking through the door, Tristen with a large bag of some sort, and Yugi with what looked to be some of the greenery out in the woods. They both set their findings down.

"Well? What about you guys?" Tristen asked. "You don't get anything unless you have something to put in the share bin," he joked. Joey held out his bitten hand, and Tea tossed in some vines. Tristen blinked at Joey.

"So what? You're telling me that Joey here doesn't have anything, and the only thing you guys found were _vines_?" Tea looked down sadly.

"Tristen, we found a small swamp, and Joey went in to look around for a stream that ran into it. He didn't think a snake was going to jump out of the water and bite his hand," she looked up at him, eyes pleading. "Tristen, Joey might be really hurt, and we came back here as soon as we could, so please, don't give us a hard time," Tristen let out a sigh.

"I was joking, but alright," he reached into the bag. "Found this on the car we came in on, it has some medical stuff in it, here," he pulled out some bandages. Joey removed the two pieces of clothing that were now soaked in the crimson blood. Tristen took out some water, and some disinfectant, and cleaned it up. Joey flinched at the disinfectant, and then wrapped the bandage around it.

"You'll be okay bud," Tristen smiled, patting the blonde's forearm. The group looked over at Yugi. Yugi nodded to the roots.

"They're good eating, promise. And Tristen, don't hold back on the _other_ food we found either," Tristen let out a sigh, digging into the pack and pulling out jerky, and some different fruits.

"We'd better eat the fruits first," Joey stated. The others nodded, and soon were engorged in eating the delectable, (A/N: to them...) colorful, juicy fruits. Food... how great it tasted.

Little did they know it wouldn't last for long.

Pain and suffering await the four.

There! Voila! Sorry!! So so so soooo sorry! I came down with the chicken pox right when I was in the middle of writing this -- I hate them, they're HORRIBLE. Never EVER get the chicken pox when you're thirteen! It's not fun! Anyway, read and review please! Thanks!


	4. Joey's going to die, isn't he?

Here we go! Chapter four! I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed this story so far, I hope you like it! And, I'd like to take a second to say, would you guys please check out some of my other stories, maybe? Oh, and I'm renewing my disclaimer for safety.

Disclaimer- I do, yet again and still, do not own Yugioh!. I honestly wish I did, things would be a lot different in the series if I did. -lopsided grin-

Okay, off to my story. Hope you like.

The four teens sat in silence after they ate. Tea inched her way back over to her original position under the window, and she worriedly looked at Joey.

"Joey, are you sure you're okay?" Joey let out a laugh, nodding.

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine," he smiled widely, but honestly, he was feeling a pulsing pain in his hand.

"So what happened exactly, Joey?" Yugi asked, scooting towards Joey a bit. Joey laughed a little.

"Well, like Tea said, I went into the swamp. I was wading around until suddenly, I stepped on something, and it slid away, and I fell backwards... now that I realize it, I think it might have been the snake... anyway, I started back to shore, when I felt the snake swim across my waist, I could feel it's scaly skin... when it disappeared for a moment, I caught my breath, when suddenly, the thing popped out of the water right next to me! It lunged at me to bite me, so I held up my arm in defense. It took hold of my hand, and it's fangs went through... man, was it painful!" Joey held out his hand. He began to unwrap it.

Tea looked away, unable to see the wound. When Joey completely unwrapped it, the three boys stared at it.

The wound was no longer bleeding, but you could still see where the bite had taken. The part of it that the boys were staring at was the blackness that started to form. Joey's skin around the wound had turned a _purple-ish black _color.

"Dude, I don't think that's normal..." Tristen whispered under his breath. Joey nodded, his chocolate eyes saucers at his hand.

"Wha- what's going... on?" Yugi frowned. "Joey, does it hurt??" Joey stopped staring at it, quickly shaking his head. He quickly wrapped the hand back up.

"I'm fine, I'm sure it will be gone in a few days," he chuckled a bit. "You guys shoulda seen the looks on your faces!" Yugi looked down, and Tristen looked away. Joey silently scooted back up against a wall. He knew it was wrong. Something was wrong with him.

"Tea, are you alright over there?" Yugi's voice came from the center of the room, directed toward the window. Tea, the only one in the room that could be seen, nodded. Her blue eyes showed, once again, how fearful she was. She sat, staring at the ground, in an almost fetal position. Yugi crawled over to Tea.

"Joey's going to die, isn't he?" Tea asked, fear still lacing her voice.

"No!" Joey quickly replied. He stood up. "Tea, I am FINE. Completely FINE! It will go away! I promise you, it's nothing! It will go away, eventually! It's just because of the bite! Just something that happens when you get a bite of some sort! It will go away!" Joey was now panting, standing there, almost glaring at Tea. Tea broke out into tears. Joey turned, and shook his head. He slammed his fist against the wall. Tristen and Yugi watched silently, for the moment.

"Joey... please... don't be mad..." Tea pleaded, but she still cried. She knew Joey was going to die. She had the feeling in the bit of her stomach. She knew. Joey shook his head.

"I'm not going to die," he stated, his voice low, and almost a growl.

"Alright, you're not going to die..." Tea cried. But she knew. She knew. And the thought wouldn't exit her mind. It stayed, reminding her. Her friend was going to die.

"Hey, guys..." Yugi interrupted. A smile spread across his face. "How about we play a game?"

Changing subjects. Would it work?

Joey turned back around. A smile was now on his face.

"All right, yeah. Let's play a game," he walked over to the window. Tristen did the same. Tea wiped her tears away, a forced smile now on her face.

The four started talking about a game they could play.

Success.

The four teens eventually found themself playing games they would if they were just hanging around home.

But each one knew. They knew. Something was going to happen. Something horrible. They knew it was going to happen. Something.

Joey sat up, his eyes shooting open. Around him, he could hear the soft breathing of slumber. He looked, seeing Yugi's head against Tea's shoulder, Tea's head on Yugi's head, and Tristen asleep on the floor nearby. He pressed a button on his watch. It lit up with a green light, and he looked at it. It read '4:53' in black numbers, and then a small 'am' in the corner. He sighed, leaning back.

He picked himself up, and walked over to the backpack in the corner of the room. He opened it up and dug through it, when suddenly his hand gave off a piercing pain. He pulled his hand out and held his breath. He clenched it tightly. He unwrapped the bandage and looked at it. It was pulsing, it seemed. He took some water from the pack and poured it on his hand, and the pulsing disappeared.

He started panting heavily. He fell back against the wall, still panting. He looked at his hand. The blackness seemed that it hadn't spread at all. But then why did the pain cover such a larger area? He went into the pack with his other hand in search of some disinfectant. Suddenly, he felt something touching his injured hand. He started to pull away and look to his hand as a reaction, but he couldn't pull his hand away. He looked at his hand, and it was being held in another. He looked up to who was holding his hand.

Tea.

"T-Tea?" Joey asked. He looked up to see her face. Sadness and pain was swimming in her eyes.

"Joey..." she whispered. She picked up his hand and looked at it. Joey watched her, the pain still didn't return. She ran her fingers over the bite, and strangely, there was no pain.

"Tea, I'm okay," Joey whispered, quietly.

"But Joey, you're not..." Tea trailed off. She clasped her hands around his.

I am taking this quick interruption to tell you:

This is not a "Joey and Tea moment" this is not meant to be romance, I promise you. This is happening because Tea is extremely worried for her friend, and she thinks-nay-KNOWS that Joey is going to die. Whether it's now, or later. Not only that, but for some odd reason, it's not adding pain to the wound, it's relieving it.

Now, please, back to the story.

Joey quickly pulled away.

"Tea, I'm fine," he reached into the bag and pulled out some disinfectant, cleaned his wound, yet again, which caused pain, and went to wrap his hand up again, when Tea pulled his hand aside.

She caressed his hand gently, stroking each of her fingers across the wound, carefully. He stared at his hands for a moment. He finally pulled away and wrapped his hand up.

"Tea, stop it," he stood up, and walked back over to where he was originally asleep. Tea let out a shaky sigh, and did the same. She sat next to Yugi, who was leaning back against the wall now. She let him fall over on her, and closed her eyes, leaning onto him.

Joey lay, facing away from Tea. He felt angry at her. But why?

He knew how she probably felt. Thinking that one of her best friends was going to die. But it was _just_ a snake bite. At the worst he was going to get a fever of some sort and feel a little sick for a few days, but then get an antidote fore it. Oh yeah! Antidote!!

"They must have an antidote," Joey suddenly spoke. "You can't not have an antidote for a snake bite..."

"Joey... that wasn't an ordinary snake... you know that... you could tell... couldn't you...?" Tea said. Joey shrunk down. He hugged his knees against his chest, and was silent.

He soon found himself asleep.

Whoa! What was that?! Did Joey just go insane?! Or did he finally realize... that maybe the trip wasn't such a great idea? Heh. Yeah, more to come, promise. I couldn't quit now, even if I tried. Please, guys, read and review! I beg of you!


	5. Eaten

Yes, chapter five. It is being brought fairly early because I really, really wanna type this chapter because this is the one where- oh well, you'll see. Read and review.

The blonde could feel a hand against his shoulder, shaking him, almost violently. His eyes shot open almost immediately.

"What the-!" he was cut off when the hand went over his mouth. He looked to who was controlling the hand and could see that it was Tea. Tristen sat behind her, and Yugi was still underneath the window, but not asleep. Joey looked confusedly at the other three. Tea pressed a finger over her lips, indicating 'shh'. Joey nodded. He sat up, and Tea removed her hand.

"Hello! Is anyone out there!" Came a voice from outside the building. Joey could recognize it to be one of the scientists from the trip.

"Why are we being quiet?" Joey whispered. Tea shook her head with a stern look on her face. In other words, 'Shhhhh!' Joey was silent.

"Hello? Please? Somebody! I need help! My assistant is fatally bitten!" the group of teens continued to be dead silent. The four heard the scientist gasp. "A building!"

The door to the building creaked open, and there a scientist stood. A female one! She stepped forward.

"Oh my god! You four teens! From the tour!" She exclaimed. She ran to them. The kids were still dead silent.

What Joey wondered was: Why?

"Please! You must help me! My assistant got bit, and now he's suffering from a high fever! He said he didn't know what kind of snake bit him, but it must have been a rattle snake!" The four exchanged glances, then stood.

"Where is he?" Joey asked, a plain look on his face.

"Just nearby in a small clearing with some garter snakes," she said. Joey nodded. He turned to his friends.

"Stay here you guys, be back quickly," he stepped out of the building. Tea looked at the scientist warily.

"Miss, I have some questions... our friend..." she trailed off. The scientist looked at her, but listened.

Joey ran into the forest, the exact direction he remembered the small clearing was. He ran into the clearing... and what he saw made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up... his eyes grow wide with terror... and his heart wrench with fear.

There, before him, lay the scientist's assistant. He was covered in snakes. They were eating his flesh. Joey stepped back, watching as the serpents devour the man before him.

Suddenly, a question popped into the blonde's head: 'Snakes don't _eat_ humans... do they?'

The question was pretty much answered when the snakes turned his direction, and left the body. Which was now bones. Crimson-dyed bones. The blonde's eyes grew to saucers, and he stepped back. The snakes advanced toward him, hissing loudly, bearing their bloody fangs. This made Joey's heart leap with fear. Why was it, that everything seemed to turn on him all of a sudden?

The snakes leapt at him, so the teen turned and ran.

So much for saving the assistant.

Joey ran until he finally got back to the building. When he looked behind himself, the snakes were gone. He ran into the building, panting heavily.

"Guys... I got some bad news!" the scientist, and the other three looked up at him. He walked over and sat down.

"I'm sorry, miss scientist, but... you're assistant..." the scientist nodded, looking down.

"I had a feeling it would happen," Joey blinked, and sweatdropped.

"Er... no... he was... eaten by a bunch of snakes..." Joey said. Tea's eyes filled with horror while looking at the blonde.

"Joey, are you sure! Snakes don't eat humans!"

"She's right, snakes may bite, but they'd never _eat_ someone," the scientist added.

"No, I'm sure. I'm positive,"

"Well, I'm sure it may seem that way. You probably went and saw that my assistant was maybe already dead and had bites in him or something... but I assure you, the snakes would not do that," the scientist stated.

"Uh... no, huh-uh... I went and kinda... _saw the snakes eat him,_" Joey replied.

"_What?_" The scientist replied, looking extremely confused.

"The snakes... I went into the clearing, and the snakes _were eating him_, when they slithered off and _came after me_, all that was left was the friggin' skeleton with blood-red bones! Those snakes are nasty little things! They're either hell-bent or... on some kinda crack!" Joey exclaimed. The scientist stared at Joey, baffled.

"But that just doesn't add up... but... then again... no one has ever... _studied_ these reptiles..." the scientist trailed off.

"Studied them? Then why do they have these tours? And why is there a building here?" Tea asked. The scientist nodded.

"Right. It's probably time to tell you a little about this place... seeming you don't know much about it," the scientist said.

"Tch, I'll say..." Joey mumbled.

"Okay, about fifty years ago, when they first started _Reptile Cove_, the place was only a small green house with a few different snake species. You know, garter, a rattle snake or two... but then, scientists around the world started to add different snake species, and plants from their habitat into the place. Some even started to add other reptiles. Lizards, crocodiles, alligators..."

"Alligators! Alligators! What alligators!" Joey suddenly exclaimed.

"Joey, let her continue!" Tea retorted.

"Then they had to expand the place. With all of the different reptiles living here, they needed more room. So they made the green house into a giant dome. They continued adding different reptiles. They built small buildings, like this one, so they could keep a watchful eye on the different reptiles, so they wouldn't kill and eat one another. The snakes and other reptiles soon became _angry_ with the people, and drove them out. The scientists who were studying them wondered what was with them, but they ignored it. They soon stopped feeding the snakes, and it turned into this. A tour where every three years a group of people would go through and tour the snakes.

"I don't suppose you've heard, but three years ago, somebody was killed by a snake bite from this very sanctuary. And three years before that, a young boy destroyed the nest of a python. Now I assure you, the snakes were probably very angry... I understand that led them to bite and kill the other man... but would it really lead them to _eating_ a human being?"

"Either that's the explanation, or the snakes are some really weird ass things," Joey replied. The four teens looked at one another.

"Oh, yes, before I forget... Joey, show the scientist your hand," Tea spoke up. Joey looked at her.

"Tea, I'm fine already! It's nothing, just a snake bite!" The scientist scooted toward Joey.

"Snake bites can be fatal if not taken care of properly," the scientist replied. Joey sighed, holding his hand out. The scientist unwrapped his hand, then gasped.

What Joey saw made him gasp as well.

The blackness had spread. It now covered the whole palm of his hand, except for a little on the bottom, and the same with the back. Joey started shaking a little.

"What... what did the snake look like... that bit you...?" Joey shook his head, his honey-brown eyes glued on his hand.

"I-I didn't get a good look at it... It was moving too fast... and I was trying to get away..." Joey mumbled. The scientist shook her head slowly.

"I guess you'd better have a professional look at it when we get out of here," Joey nodded, and wrapped the bite back up. He looked down.

"Last night... well... more correctly, this morning... the bite started almost pulsing. It hurt really bad, I had to pour water on it to make it stop," Joey stated. "And... uh... I put some disinfectant on it,"

Maybe it was better to not tell the others about Tea? They may think the wrong thing...

The scientist nodded.

"Sounds bad. Does it hurt at all right now?" Joey shook his head.

"It doesn't hurt unless it's pulsing. That was the first time," he replied. Yugi suddenly stood up.

"I'm going out for a minute..." he mumbled. He walked to the door. Joey watched him warily.

Great. Now Yugi thought he was going to die. What next?

Yugi walked out, and the room was in silence. Joey stood up and walked to the door. Tea and Tristen, behind him, stood and held him back. Joey looked back at the two.

"What are you guys doing! I want to talk to Yugi!" Joey exclaimed. Tea stared at him with her crystal blue eyes.

"Joey, leave Yugi alone,"

"Yugi is my best friend! I have a right to talk to my friend!"

"Joey, you need to leave him alone for now,"

"What's going on all of a sudden! Why are you guys acting like this!"

"Joey... you know what might happen to you..." Joey pulled away.

"This is bull!" he turned around and walked to the opposite wall of the window that was giving in light. He sat down against it. Hot tears started to run down his cheeks, but he was completely silent.

His friends were seeming to shun him. But why?

An hour or so later, Yugi came back in. He gave a smile to everyone in the room... except for Joey, who he couldn't see. Joey sat against the wall in the shadows. He let out a small sigh. Once Yugi heard it, he looked over to Joey.

"Joey?" He asked into the shadows. Joey didn't reply. He stood up and walked out the door. Joey walked into the forest, hearing the door of the building open and close behind him.

"Joey, wait!" Yugi's voice. Joey sighed, trudging through, ignoring the young-minded duelist behind him. "Joey! What's wrong, Joey!" Yugi called.

"Go on, Yugi! Go back to the others! I'm gonna die anyway, you all know it!" Yugi ran and stood in front of his friend. Tears could be seen in his eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"Joey, _I_ don't think you're going to die! I think you're going to live! I went out of the room so I could think clearly, Joey! The others might think you are, but I believe you're not! I know that God wouldn't do that to me! I know it might sound selfish, but I honestly don't think God would!" Yugi shouted. Joey looked at him, blinking.

"Y-Yugi..." The tears fell down Yugi's cheeks. He turned around, tears falling one by one.

"Joey, please, don't do this... Don't leave us... we're friends... remember?" Yugi turned back around, gazing up at Joey. Joey sighed. He walked past the duelist, and through some more bushes. Yugi chased after him.

"Joey! Please!" He ran through the bushes and almost ran into Joey, who had suddenly stopped. Yugi blinked at him. "J-Joey?"

Joey stood, staring wide-eyed at the ground in front of him. Was it possible?

Yugi looked at what Joey was staring at. His red-violet eyes widened to the size of quarters.

The trail! Right there! The trail had been right there the _whole_ time!

Joey turned to Yugi.

"Yug, get Tea, Tristen, and that scientist! Hurry!" Yugi nodded quickly and ran back the way they came.

Minutes later her came back, the other two teens and the scientist behind him. They had the bag with them.

"Guys, today we get outta here!" Joey exclaimed. Tea's eyes lit up as Joey turned and started walking down the trail.

"The reptiles won't stop us! I won't let them!" Joey exclaimed. The three teens behind him started walking as well, and they all soon broke into a run.

About an hour later, Joey, ahead of them, stopped suddenly. They all stopped behind him.

"Joey, what is it?" Yugi's voice rang. Joey stared out in front of him.

No way. This was impossible. How could this happen? The road ahead of them was grown over with forestry. They'd have to tread through, and hope they came out to the continuation of the trail on the other side! Either that or hope they got to the door. Behind him, he could hear the others moan, or sigh.

"We're never getting out of here..." Tea whispered. Joey turned.

"We are getting out of here. I promise. I promise all of you," he looked from Tea, to Tristen, to Yugi, then to the scientist. He turned around and started into the forest.

"J-Joey! Wait!" Yugi called. He raced after his friend, the other three right behind him. Joey pushed bushes and low tree branches aside. He was honestly determined to get out of this place. He had never been in a forest like this one before... he may get lost... he stopped suddenly, and turned around.

"Guys," he looked at his friends with a serious face.

"What is it, Joey?" Yugi gave a depressed-seeming face.

"Guys, listen to me. We might get lost. I'm not used to navigating through forests. The alleyways and streets of Domino, yes, but forests are a whole new thing to me. I'm warning you now. If you guys don't want to take the chance of getting lost, turn around and go back to that building back there, okay?" The other three teens shook their heads.

"No, Joey. We won't leave you. Not only should we really stick together, but we all want to get out of here just as bad as you do. We don't want you do die alone, either, Joey..." Tea said. Tears built in her eyes. Joey nodded. He turned to the scientist.

"Unless miss scientist here knows a lot about the wilderness, considering she obviously came on this trip knowing about snakes, and you'd think that someone who knew about snakes would know about the habitat they lived in," Joey suggested. The scientist shook her head.

"I don't know much about forests, I only study the snakes," the scientist said. Joey let out a sigh.

"Whelp, here we go then," he turned and continued on through the forest. His friends stuck behind him, and never left his side.

Half an hour later, they were still trudging through, and it was starting to get dark. They hadn't spoke the entire way, and had kept silent, in thought.

Suddenly, a scream behind the four teens broke the silence. They all turned quickly, to see the female scientist being attacked by a snake. Soon more came from the bushes and jumped from the trees onto her. They knocked her over, and you can guess what happened. Everyone backed up slowly.

Minutes later, a few snakes slithered from the body, towards the teens. The teens looked to the body. Bones _could_ be seen, but very little of them. Blood pooled around the body, and the thing seemed a half-eaten corpse. More snakes started to leave the body, revealing just how much flesh was still left.

Tea started to gag slightly, but kept herself from vomiting at the sight. The snakes then turned their direction toward the teens. More snakes came from the bushes around and started to eat the rest of the body while the rest of the snakes started to hiss loudly, bearing their fangs, heading straight for the teens.

Tea screamed. The four teens took off running, all making sure to follow the one ahead of them, and the one in front, Joey, pushed through the greenery in hopes to just make it through. Soon the blonde burst through another set of bushes, and they were united with the trail once again.

"W-we did it!" Yugi exclaimed, stepping foot on the trail. The four teens stopped, and looked at the ground below them. Joey fell to his knees and was about to start kissing the ground, when suddenly the teens heard a hiss from nearby. They looked in the direction to see a large black python, bearing it's fangs. Joey quickly got up.

"Yes, um, who says we run for it?" Tristen suggested. The other three nodded, and they were quickly running down the trail, away from the python.

Once they thought they were far enough away, the four teens stopped to take a look at one another, and make sure everyone was okay. Joey sighed, sitting down on a large rock nearby.

"That was the freakiest thing I have ever seen," Tristen stated, panting heavily, and sitting where he was. Tea nodded, getting on her knees, panting as well. Yugi was bent over, hands on his knees, and panting. He looked up at his friends around him.

"Well, I, for one, am never coming back to this place again," Yugi stated. Tea nodded in agreement.

"I'm suing this place," she replied, but then everyone went dead silent.

"You'd think they'd sent out a search party for us already, since we hadn't come back, don't you?" Joey asked the others. Yugi shrugged.

"I don't know. You'd think they would..." Joey stood.

"Well, now that I'm done catching my breath, I'm going to continue on. Anyone wish to join me?" There were nods all around, and everyone stood back up, and they continued on down the trail.

"I hope that python was the last snake we got to see on this trip," Tristen sighed.

"Yeah," Joey replied. "Same here," Tea and Yugi nodded in agreement.

"This has been the weirdest two days in my life," Tea stated.

"Weirder than Duelist Kingdom?" Joey asked.

"Weirder than the Battle City finals?" Tristen chimed.

"Well... okay... that was weird, too... but I still sort of think this was weirder... I mean, think about it. Snakes _eating_ people?" Tea said, and it left the boys silent.

They walked on in silence after that, until Joey let out a sigh, and looked around.

"I wonder if any of the other people made it out of that thing," Joey wondered aloud. Yugi nodded.

"I hope a few did... we saw that two scientists will obviously not make it back..." the thought made all of the kids cringe this time.

"I hope I never have to see something like that again," Tea said with a sigh. "When I get home, I'm taking a hot warm shower, then a four hour bath!" The boys laughed.

"Well, when I get home, I'm gonna sit down at the couch with a bag of pocky's and stay there for the next five days," Joey said. The others laughed.

"Whose couch, Joey? Yugi's? I'm sure you don't have one of your own," Tristen joked.

"Well, when I get home, I'm gonna take out all of my puzzles and redo them, with Yami's help!" Yugi chimed.

The four continued to talk about what they were going to do once they got home. The warm thoughts of their bedrooms, and other things. They walked on, not paying too much attention to where they were going, but made sure they kept on the trail.

Tea soon stopped walking and sighed. The others stopped, and looked to her.

"What is it, Tea?" Tristen asked.

"I... uhm..." Tea looked down, a blush creeping over her face. Yugi knew. He laughed slightly, looking at the other boys.

"Guys, we should take a break here, okay?" Yugi nodded. "Tea, you can go ahead and uh... yeah..." He turned to the other boys, who now no longer had a look of confusion. Tea nodded, and walked off into the forestry, but made positive to not go too far.

The boys sat on the dirt trail, and started talking about various things. Soon Tea came back out of the forest, looking relieved that no snakes had come to attack her. The four resumed their walking.

Soon, the giant green doors came into view. Once they did, the four teens broke into a run, shouting with joy. They got to the doors, and Tea fell against them, almost hugging them. The four heard a hissing noise behind them.

"No way," Tea said. The four teens turned to see a giant lizard standing there. They all let out a sigh of relief. A lizard wasn't dangerous... was it?

Joey turned back around and pushed on the doors a little. They started to give away.

"J-Joey..." Yugi mumbled. Tristen and Tea turned their attention to the spiky-haired duelist, who was shivering in fear.

"What is it, Yugi?" Tea asked, a frown coming over her face.

"That lizard... is a Komodo Dragon," Yugi said. "The most..." he swallowed hard, "deadly lizard ever... their saliva is _extremely_ toxic..." the other three teens froze on the spot. The deadly reptile crawled towards the teens. Tea and Tristen started to help push the door in. It soon gave away and opened, revealing a darkened room with no forestry, no greenery, just walls and a few cabinets.

The teens ran into the room, and the lizard crawled to the door, going faster with every step. Soon more came out from the bushes nearby, and headed for the door as well. Joey and Tristen frantically pushed the doors, trying to close them.

Joey could feel the Komodo Dragon's breath on his ankle as he and Tristen shut the door. The reptiles on the other side could be heard scratching at the door with their claws. Tristen and Joey collapsed, panting.

They did it.

They were out.

They're free! Thank the lords! They're finally free of _Reptile Cove_! FINALLY! Of course, there's TONS more to come. Sorry this chapter was so long, I wasn't honestly trying to make it this long, it just turned out that way. Please, read and review! large grin

btw, I'm going to pause this story for a while. sighs while hearing tons of moans Yes, I know, but I need to get farther on some of my other stories, and trust me, I want to continue this story just as much as you want me to, but that's not gonna happen. I'm going to finish one of my other stories first, and get farther on some, and then I'll continue, okay? Sorry for this you guys, but it has to be done. Ja ne!


	6. Trapped!

Ch. 6... finally getting to it. I finished a story, so I'm happy. I do have to finish up some other stories, but I'll get on to ch 6 for you guys, kay? 'kay, here we go!

The four teens looked around the room. Joey stood up and looked around. As the realization that they were finally free started to soak in, he could feel his body tingling.

Suddenly, his hand started pulsing, yet again. He cried out, holding his wrist and falling to his knees. Tea ran to him.

"Joey!" She exclaimed. The others surrounded him as well.

"Joey! Are you okay! How bad is it!" Yugi exclaimed. Joey started shaking his head slowly.

"M-my hand..." he whispered. He started to peel off the bandage, and the others watched him. As soon as the bandage was off, they realized just how bad that bite must have really been.

The blackness now covered the very bottoms of his fingers, and almost half of his thumb. It spread across the front of his palm, and the back of his hand.

"Guys, we need to get Joey to a hospital, NOW!" Tea exclaimed. The other two boys nodded, and started to help Joey up. Joey, in the extreme amount of pain he was in, bit his bottom lip. The pulsing still wasn't gone. But... it had always gone away in a short period of time before! No... wait... that's right... he'd always poured water on it before.

"W-Water..." Joey whispered. The other three blinked in unison.

"Water?" Yugi asked. Joey nodded.

"Water, it's soothing to my hand..." he whispered. They all looked at each other.

"We'll get you to a hospital or something, they're bound to have water there!" Yugi exclaimed. The four started to lead him into the other room, when they stopped, dead in their tracks. Yugi stared wide-eyed at the walls.

There was no door.

"N-NO!" Tristen exclaimed, running to the wall. He started banging. "NO! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! NO!"

"We must have found a room that was joined to the sanctuary... where they stored files... this isn't a way out at all!" Tea exclaimed. They set Joey down against a wall.

"I'll get him water!" Yugi exclaimed, starting for the door back into the sanctuary.

"No!" Tristen shouted after Yugi. "The Komodo Dragons! They're still out there! They'll kill you!" Yugi looked back at the others with a hurt expression.

"But Joey's in pain! And he saved my life even though he could have died as well! I need to repay him!" Yugi barged out the doors, where the Komodo Dragons lay.

When Yugi opened the doors, however, the Komodo Dragons swarmed to him, trying to get at him.

"YUGI!" Tea and Tristen shouted in unison. They ran towards the door, when it shut. They attempted opening it, but had no luck. Tea fell to her knees.

"YUGI!" Tears descended her cheeks. Joey, who had watched the whole thing, got up, and started toward the door. Tea turned to Joey.

"Joey! No! Stay back! You're injuries–" Tea shouted. Joey shook his head.

"Yugi will be alright. He doesn't ALWAYS need us right there." Joey stated. "He is a lot more mature than you think. Plus, he has Yami." Tristen and Tea exchanged glances. Tea got a more relieved look in her eyes, but it was still full of sorrow and worry.

"You're right, Joey," Tea said. "For once." Joey smiled, when suddenly his arm started pulsing worse. He fell back, holding onto it. "Joey!" Tea exclaimed, kneeling to him. A slight smile, twisted in pain, came over his face, as he fell over, passing out.

"JOEY!" Tristen shouted, kneeling down to his friend like Tea had done.

Joey soon awoke, but the pain in his hand hadn't subsided. He felt himself being lifted, and moved. He opened his eyes, seeing that Tea and Tristen were moving him against a wall.

"I-is Yug back yet...?" he asked, weakly. Tea blinked, looking at him, surprised.

"Joey... you're awake..." she sighed softly, a saddened look coming over her face. "No, he's not..." Joey closed his eyes.

'C'mon Yug... you can do it...' he thought.

"I know I shouldn't bring this up, guys... but what if... Yugi doesn't come back...?" Tristen asked. Joey shivered.

"DON'T SAY THAT TRISTEN!" He shouted. He winced, getting a tighter grip on his hand. "He WILL come back... Yugi WILL come back..." Tea stared at Tristen.

"Tristen... how could you say something like that...? How could you?" she asked, tears forming. Tristen sighed. He got up and spaced himself from the other two teens.

Things were looking grim, Joey sighed, looking from Tristen to the now silently bawling Tea. His face turned to slight concern, watching hot tears fall down his friend's face. He closed his eyes, trying to bring back fond memories.

Joey felt a soothing sensation on his hand. He opened his eyes and blinked, looking at his hand, seeing Yugi pouring water on it. That was strange. Had he fallen asleep? He must have, otherwise he would have seen the door open and saw Yugi as he came back.

"Yug! You're okay!" He exclaimed with a smile. Yugi nodded to his blonde friend. Joey rubbed his forehead, sitting up.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, looking around himself, seeing Tristen and Tea. The two picked him up, and brought him towards a door - a small, regular door. He blinked. "Did Yugi find the way out while I was asleep? And you brought me here?" Joey asked, looking around frantically. The three pushed open the door. There was a light so bright, he had to block his eyes with his hand.

Joey opened his eyes, sitting up, blinking rapidly, looking around. Where did the light go? Where did the– oh no. It was a dream. He moaned slightly, laying back down. He could still feel the pulsing in his hand.

He must have fallen asleep while he imagined getting out of here. Yeah, that was most likely what had happened. He wished he really had gotten out, though...

The blonde looked over at his female brunette friend and examined her, trying to figure out if she was still crying or was asleep. He came to the conclusion that she was asleep, because she was breathing peacefully. He heard some movement on the other side of him and looked over, seeing Tristen getting up. He watched the other brunette teen walk over to the female and take off his sweatshirt, putting it on her. Tristen sat next to Tea and he turned her over onto her back so she could be more comfortable. Joey crawled over to the two.

"She's really worried about you, you know..." Tristen said. Joey blinked, he hadn't realized Tristen knew he was up.

"Yeah, I know..." he replied, regaurdless. Tristen pushed aside some bangs that were draped over Tea's face.

"I may not know much about girls... but I know that they don't like going through stuff like this. They are pretty fragile, and Tea's been through a lot... she saw you get bit, and she also saw when Yugi went out there. She really cares for all of us a lot, and it's really worrying her," Tristen said. Joey looked surprised at Tristen.

"Yeah, you're right. That was a bit insightful, though... very unlike you..." Joey said. Tristen smiled very slightly.

"In situations like these, people can be a bit different than there normal selves..." Tristen replied. He looked at Joey. "You're a great example of that. Taking charge when the time came. Putting up with us. Being serious when the time calls. True enough, you do crack a joke every now and then in serious situations... and in addition to all of this, you've kept your cool throughout this entire thing. Aren't you worried that you might die?" Tristen asked. Joey let out a slight sigh.

"Naww... I'm not gonna die anyway. They've got a medicine for everything nowadays," Joey replied. Tristen nodded slightly.

"But your snake bite is weird. We all know we've never seen anything like that," Tristen said. Joey shrugged.

"Maybe it's cuz we don't know much about snake bites?" Joey suggested. Tristen shrugged, nodding. He got up and went back against the wall.

"I sure do hope Yugi's alright..." he muttered. Joey nodded.

"Me too..." he agreed. The two sat in silence after that.

Joey suddenly sneezed. He blinked slightly, and looked at Tristen.

"Uh-oh, someone's talkin' bad about you," Tristen laughed. Joey blinked, and laughed as well.

"Well, whoever it is better be ready to take the consequences, because if I find out who did it, they're dead!" Joey exclaimed. "Nobody disses Joey Wheeler behind his back!" Tristen laughed softly.

"But there's over a million people in this city, do you really think you're going to find them?" Tristen asked. The two then went dead silent. They were starting to remember their family... and the city... the places they loved.

Joey sighed, laying down on his side. He closed his eyes, hoping he could either fall back asleep, or make the splitting pain in his hand disappear.

There was a sudden loud banging on the door to the sanctuary. Joey immediately sat up, looking at Tristen who was looking back. The two got up and ran off to the door. Tea had awoken at this point, and had gone with them to the door as well. They all three started to push the door open. When there was barely even a crack in the door, a familiar, exhausted-looking young boy fell into the room, Komodo Dragons swarming in behind him. Tea pulled the boy the rest of the way in while the other two pulled the door closed.

Joey and Tristen turned their attention to the boy. His blonde bangs hung out in front of his face, and he clutched in his hand a canteen. He opened his violet eyes and a bright smile came over his face as he looked at Joey.

"Yugi!" The three exclaimed in unison. Joey kneeled next to his friend.

"Yug, you're okay!" he exclaimed. Yugi nodded, holding the canteen out to his friend, and sitting up.

"The water for your hand," he explained. Joey nodded, taking the canteen and pouring the water on his hand. It was extremely soothing, and the pulsing and all the pain stopped as soon as the water touched it. He let out a relieved sigh, setting the canteen down, rubbing his hand a little.

"Thanks, Yug..." Joey said, gratefully. Yugi nodded.

"Of course, Joey. Anytime," he replied. The boy's breathing slowed, and his smile increased. "Is it better?" he asked. Joey nodded vigorously

"Much better," he replied. Tea then got in Yugi's face.

"Don't you ever do anything like that ever again, Yugi!" she shouted. The other three boys sweatdropped, watching Tea. "You had us so worried!" tears were forming in her eyes again.

"It's alright, Tea... I'm okay..." Yugi said, softly. "You don't need to worry anymore." Tea nodded, wiping away her tears. Tristen blinked, looking down at Yugi's foot. Joey, noticing Tristen, looked where he was looking.

Yugi's shoe seemed... _burned_, as strange as it sounds. Joey leaned forward, touching his shoe slightly.

"Yug, what happened?" He asked, a confused expression settling on his face. Yugi looked down at his foot where Joey was looking. Tea looked as well, and she got a shocked look in her eyes.

"Um... I don't... remember, really..." Yugi replied. He sounded completely honest.

"You don't _remember_?" Tristen repeated. Yugi nodded. Joey blinked, looking at his friend's face.

"You see, Yami took control of me while we were out there... I went unconscious, I guess... I don't remember much... only getting the water and the Komodo Dragons swarming me..." Yugi said. Tristen and Joey exchanged glances. Yugi's eyes brightened slightly. "I also remember a path!" he added. A flicker of hope spread through the other teens' eyes.

"You do!" Joey exclaimed, happiness lacing his voice. "Where was it!" Yugi's face darkened.

"Er..." he replied, looking down. The hope in Joey's eyes started to die.

"Oh..." he looked down as well, his eyes shadowed. Tea looked at Yugi.

"Do you think Yami will remember!" she asked, hurriedly. Yugi sighed, nodding. Tea blinked. "Well then why don't you ask him!" she asked.

"He... passed out..." Yugi mumbled. "I guess he – got hurt or something..." the other three teens exchanged glances.

Great. They're only lead was out cold. What were they going to do now?

OMIGOSH! I finally finished it! I am so sorry it took this long! But look! -points up- it's finished! -dances- Now I can get on with the next chapter! how awesome! See you next chapter everyone!


	7. separated

Alright... considering I got A FEW reviews... I'm happy and decided to start this next chapter XD... but I would have liked more... -- -sighs at readers- oh well. Hopefully this chapter will be a good one. That last one was a bit... well... -shrugs- I can't describe it... maybe... dry? Yeah, that's an okay description of it. It's because of the huuuge wave of writer's block I'm having at the moment... I think XD oh well. Anyway, sorry for rambling. I'm gonna update my disclaimer.

Disclaimer- dun own yugioh. Again. Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi? No? Then I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! But! If I did! MAI WOULD BE DEAD!

Now, on with the chapter.

Joey turned slightly in the corner he was now in, trying to get comfortable so he could sleep. But how could he sleep when it was possible they were never getting out of here? He sighed softly, opening his eyes.

Ahead of him Tea lay, on her side, asleep. Well, good for her. But how could she sleep? Next to her was Yugi, who seemed to be asleep as well. But, it was possible he was just pretending, or maybe he was in his mind, sitting next to Yami in hopes he'd wake up soon. Tristen was in another corner. Joey could see Tristen was processing thoughts, like he was. Wondering if they might ever get out of here. Or maybe he was thinking about home. Or... well, it was possible he was thinking about anything, knowing Tristen.

Joey closed his eyes, imagining the arcade, Burger World, even the school. He imagined the places he loved to be. Anything other than _here_. Anywhere was better than here. He'd rather be in any situation _other_ than this. That's how bad this was.

Well... then again... being with Kaiba in a bed and-------

"GUH!" he suddenly exclaimed, making Tristen and Yugi both look up at him. He blinked, and sweatdropped. "Erm... sorry 'bout that..." he said. He dispatched the thought. Okay, maybe there _were_ some situations that could be _worse_. Well, then that got his mind to thinking:

'At least things can't get any _worse_.' Oh yeah. He did. He thought it. And you know. When someone thinks or says it, it's bound to happen.

The doors to the sanctuary started banging loudly. This awoke Tea, and forced the other three males to look up at the door.

The door slowly started to look as if it was being dented, and the banging didn't cease.

Before any of them knew it, the door had fallen, and Komodo Dragons were racing towards them.

"Shit," was Joey's only reaction. Tea screamed, getting up against the wall. Tristen and Yugi got up, and stood in front of Tea to defend her. Joey ran forward, ahead of them all.

"I'LL HOLD THEM OFF! YOU RUN!" He shouted at the other three.

"But Joey–!" Yugi protested.

"GO!" Joey shouted. The three nodded, and attempted making their way around the Komodo Dragons. And... they did it!

The Komodo Dragons ran at Joey, who stood his ground and awaited their attack. Just when one was up to him, he shielded his body with his hand. The whole stampede stopped, as the dragons nearest Joey took a smell of him. He blinked, lowering his arms. Wait! They weren't smelling _him_... they were smelling his hand!

The massive lizards started back, and walked away from Joey, and back out into the sanctuary. Joey was left with this thought in his mind:

'What the hell just happened!'

Joey then remembered that Tristen, Tea, and Yugi had run out that way. He ran out, and as he got out into the sanctuary, he realized just how dark it was. He could barely see the Komodo Dragons ahead of him! He turned and ran to the right of the building they were just in.

"Yugi! Tea! Tristen!" He shouted into the darkness, hoping for an answer. He could feel his heart wrench with terror at the thought that his friends might be hurt... or killed. As Joey stumbled into the darkness, he put out his hands, and could feel the bark from trees. He continued stumbling forward, when he ran face-first into a tree. He fell backwards, and rubbed his face, feeling blood running down from his nose. He wiped it away and stood up, looking around, even though he could barely see.

"Yugi! Tea! Tristen!" he called again. He strained to hear something, anything. Any sign that his friends were okay. But, his wishes were not met. He stumbled onward, shouting his friends names over and over. Wishing, praying, that they were alright.

As night turned to day, Joey could barely notice the sun starting to peek through the leaves, but realized it was getting lighter, and that he could see much better than he could before. He realized that he was in a jungle area of the sanctuary, and panicked slightly. As I mentioned before, usually jungles are the most dangerous snake-ridden areas.

As Joey walked, he felt a vine on his shoulder. He reached up and pushed it away, only to get a loud hiss in his ear. He swallowed hard, as his head turned slowly to the side.

In proof to what I said earlier, and Joey's good reason to panick, an Anaconda sat on the branch above him, the head near his shoulder, and on the other side, what he thought was a vine, the Anaconda's tail. Joey didn't move for a moment, frozen with fear. When the Anaconda snapped at him, however, was when he jumped backwards, and held up his hands, closing his eyes tightly. The Anaconda's tongue flickered out rapidly, and it climbed up into the tree, and higher, disappearing. Joey watched, and blinked with amazement. What had just happened?

Although slightly shaken, Joey wandered on, calling his friends names. As he got deeper and deeper into where he was going, he started to lose hope. If his friends hadn't already answered him... then they were probably gone. After all, they most likely would have stopped for the night... right?

He made himself shake the grim thoughts from his head. He thought maybe finding a pond somewhere to wash his face might be a nice idea. He continued forward, wishing he might have a map of some sort. As he walked, something to his left drew his attention.

He walked towards it. He could see something standing, like a tree, but not nearly as tall. It was up at about his waist, and overgrown with moss and other shrub-like substances. He brushed it all aside, and stared at it.

A sign. It was a sign! Was it possible... that this was part of the road? That if they had kept going in the cart, it would have brought them _here_ to an overgrown path that they would have been forced to either _walk through_ or go back?

He shook the thoughts away so he could read the sign. It read, 'Anaconda: one of the most dangerous snakes. Do not feed.'

Joey could feel a surge of common sense pour over him suddenly.

"OF COURSE YOU SHOULDN'T FEED THE DAMN THING!" He shouted in frustration. "God, that's like... a hit against common sense if you were to do something like that!" he shouted. He shook his head, and continued walking. He looked around, and realized that what he was walking on was a bit like a trail.

"Yug... Tris... Tea..." he mumbled, quietly. "I hope they're okay..." he looked up. "They're probably worried about me too... they probably think I was killed..."

Joey made himself shake the thoughts from his head. If he was going to find them, he had no time to think about how worried they might be, or how worried he was about them. He just needed to focus on finding them.

Once again, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He wandered toward it, slowly at first, but then went a bit faster. As he wandered deeper into the forest, his sight became a bit blurry. He rubbed his eyes, and bent down next to the thing that had caught his eye.

A _skeleton_. He jumped up backwards and could see the red dye of blood on the bones. This skeleton was _fresh_. No... did that mean...?

Tears welled in Joey's eyes.

"TEA! TRISTEN! YUGI!" He screamed.

He then suddenly remembered. There _were_ other people that _could_ have gotten this far... but... true enough... how could they get this far? No, he wouldn't let himself think it. He had to look on the bright side... besides, there was only one. The others wouldn't have left one of them left behind - they would never leave a friend... unless... they told them to leave... no! He had to stop thinking of the worst!

His head bowed, he stumbled forward, and could feel his body grieving in pain at the thought that his friends might now be gone. He kept attempting to push the feeling away, but it never seemed to leave.

His vision soon got blurry, and he tried dozens of times to wipe them, but it just seemed to make things worse. As he stumbled along, he started to feel the realization that his friends and him were most likely not destined to come together again... that Joey would most likely die here... along with the others.

Joey suddenly tripped, face planting in some dirt. He started crying silently into the ground, thinking of his friends, thinking of how he was going to miss them. He suddenly felt his hand pulsing again, and quickly clenched it to his chest, crying out in pain. He winced, squeezing it.

"No... go away... these thoughts... this pain... go away... I need to get out of here... I... I need to find the others... I need... to..." the world around him suddenly surged into darkness.

Joey awoke, startled. He picked his head up, opening his eyes. At first his vision was blurry, but as he rubbed his eyes, sitting up, it started to go away. Although, he soon realized that his hand was no longer pulsing. He blinked a couple of times, looking at his hand. Not only was it no longer pulsing, but it was also bandaged quite well. He could only stare at it. He then looked around himself. What he saw surprised him. Surprised him a lot. He sat on the floor of a tree house, and could see the light of stars coming through a window. He looked down by his legs, and there was a blanket. He stood up, stretching his aching muscles. He looked around again.

It seemed that there had been another occupant in this tree house, for there was another blanket nearby, a first aid kit, and a large pot of soup. He stared at it, licking his lips. He could feel his stomach growling, but then he could hear it. Then he heard the sound of someone coming towards the door. He turned his head in that direction, and could see through his locks of golden hair that someone dressed in a tattered white jacket came walking in. He had glasses, and upon seeing Joey, a smile came over his face.

"Well, good morning," he said. Joey stared at the man. He blinked at Joey, but then smiled again. "Aha, I'm guessing you're probably wondering who I am. My name is Professor Greenbloom. I was one of the professors on the tour, and one of the few who got away. I've noticed that my colleagues have all been devoured... and I'm surprised to see that one of the people who _wasn't_ an expert on snakes survived. Yet you _have_ suffered a mighty horrible snake bite. Would you mind me asking _how_ you possibly got this far?" he pushed his glasses up slightly, for they had fallen slightly. Joey just stared at Professor Greenbloom for a moment.

The professor laughed. "I'm sorry all of this so suddenly. I'll give you a minute to find your voice," he smiled. Joey nodded slightly, and held his forehead. All this sudden talking made him a bit dizzy, and what was worse, he was just starting to remember what he was doing before he had passed out so long ago.

"M-my friends," he finally said. The professor frowned at the blonde.

Oh no.

"I'm afraid there was no one with you when I found you, young one. And it was strange, all the snakes seemed to be keeping away from you."

Joey let out a sigh of relief. He knew the others hadn't been with him.

"Oh, I know they weren't with me..." he mumbled. "But I was looking for them, and I... Well, I didn't end up finding them, and... I'm really worried." the professor nodded.

"Ah, now I see what you mean. Yes, by all means, how is it that you were all separated?" he asked.

"The Komodo Dragons..." that was all he had to say. The professor seemed to understand right after Joey had uttered the creature's names.

"Yes, those horrible things. Did they harm any of your friends?" Joey shook his head.

"They just chased us." he left out the part about the building they had stayed in for the short period of time, as well as the Komodo Dragon's strange reaction to smelling his hand.

"Another question," the professor said, "What kind of snake is it that gave you that bite?" he asked. Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"All I know was that I was in a pond much like a swamp when it bit me. I have no idea what color it was, or exactly how big it is. But I can tell you, it's much longer than the span of this tree house," he looked from one wall of the tree house to the other.

"How about _where_ it bit you?" the professor asked. Joey held out his hand, starting to unwrap the bandage. Once it was off, he realized the mark had spread.

The black was now covering most of his wrist, and all of his fingers except for the very tips. His eyes swam with horror as he stared at it.

"U-um..." he stammered. After a moment of staring at his hand, he shook his head, and pointed at his palm. "Here. This blackness is spreading from it..."

"Hmm, I can see. Well, so far, I can unfortunately say that... I haven't been able to find a cure for that bite of yours." Joey, alarmed, looked up at the professor. "I've tried almost all anti-toxins, or at least the ones I have, and I have been unable to cure it." Joey reluctantly looked back down at his hand. He wrapped the bandage back over it, and started to get up.

"I need to find my friends. I don't care how long it takes, and even if I find there skeletons..." he got a hurt expression. "I still want to find them. I need to bury them - or... or... do something... no matter what it is, I need to do something to show my respect." the scientist stared at Joey. He smiled slightly, nodding.

"Well then, take this," he said, holding him a bag. "It's got food and water in it, for you to eat and drink, and some of the water is for your hand." Joey took the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Thank you. Thanks a lot, really." Professor Greenbloom nodded, and Joey started down the ladder of the tree house.

He planted his feet in the soil and looked around him. He had to remember the surroundings if he ever wanted to come back here. After a moment of memorizing every leaf and every stone, he started back into the forest, or in this case, the jungle, because he was in a jungle area of the sanctuary. As he walked straight, he soon ran into the small trail he had been walking on before, and surprised, looked up and down the trail.

This was it.

He had to find them

And if he didn't, he wouldn't go on.

sighs, relieved- finished, finally! Finally, finally, finally! Man I can't wait until the next chapter, can you? -grins evilly- please, review!


	8. reunion

Yo, time for chapter 8. This one will be quite interesting, if you ask me. Now, I already have this whole story idea in my head, or at least, the frame of it. I'm not going to tell you it, but... I'll tell you that Joey does get out of the sanctuary, eventually. I'm keeping things at that. Now, on with the chapter!

Joey was walking down the trail. He was also nibbling on a dried apple, and taking small sips of water out of a canteen.

It had been a couple of hours since he started walking the trail, but things seemed grim. Even though he was feeling down, the food did help him a bit. But he knew he shouldn't eat at a time like this.

He put the canteen back in his backpack and finished the apple, savoring every bit of it. It may have been healthy, but it was better than nothing. He decided he should start trying to call for the others.

"Yuugi! Triisten! Teea!" he called.

Then it hit him. He hadn't seen them for days. They were either out... or dead. He sighed, slumping against an oak tree. He then suddenly stood up straight, turned, and started at the tree. An oak tree in the middle of a jungle! There was something REALLY wrong going on here...

He then realized that, beyond the tree, was a more forest region. He sighed. Good, more protection in forestry. He was getting tired of the jungle area anyway. But what he really wondered was... where were all the snakes?

Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping caught his ears. He ran into the forest, looking around frantically.

"Yug? Tris? Tea? Someone?" he asked into the trees. There was silence, but after a moment... a small, scared voice spoke up.

"...Joey?" Joey immediately turned in the direction of the voice. The tone and sound of the voice was like music to his ears. Ahead of him stood the spiky-haired duelist, a frown played on his face, but slight hope shining in his eyes.

"Yugi!" Joey exclaimed, his eyes brightening as well. Yugi's face twisted to a smile.

"Joey! You're okay!" the two ran and tackled each other in a 'guy' hug (A/N: if you know what I mean lol). The two laughed.

"Where are Tea and Tris?" Joey asked quickly. Yugi blinked, but the smile stayed.

"They're right nearby," he said. Joey's heart was rising out of the darkness. But it didn't stay far from the darkness. Not only had seeing his friends meant that they were alright and unharmed, but it also meant that they still hadn't found a way out, and that they were still in danger.

"Then take me to them! I have a tree house we can stay at for a while!" Joey grinned. Yugi nodded. He led Joey some ways into the forest. Before long, he spotted Tea and Tristen. The two brunettes were sitting on the ground, Indian style. They each had depressed looks, but when Joey came into their view, their faces brightened.

"Joey!" the two both exclaimed in unison. "You're alright!" Joey nodded.

"C'mon you guys, I have some things for you," first, he pulled the backpack off of his back and set it in front of him. He pulled out some of the dried fruit and the two canteens of water. "You all have to be ravished. Please, drink, eat, build some strength.." the two looked amazed at Joey. He was offering food to them, instead of eating it all himself? Dire times do change people's personalities.

Regardless, they took the food and water. They ate little, and drank little, to save up. They left half of the fruit, and a whole canteen of water. Joey nodded, slinging the backpack with the food over his shoulder.

"Now, c'mon. I have a tree house we can stay at," the others' eyes sparkled as they looked at Joey. They all followed him as he led them back to the trail in the jungle.

At nightfall, the four reached the tree house. They climbed the ladder, and upon entering, Tea screamed.

Before them lay a skeleton. Joey could only feel pain coarse through his body.

Professor Greenbloom was dead. Joey sighed, setting the backpack down and throwing the skeleton out one of the windows. Tea was standing, hugging herself tightly, her eyes closed, tears running down her cheeks. Joey frowned, looking at her.

"Tea, it's alright... that was just... this scientist..."

"We're next, I know it," was her reply. Joey growled, shaking his head.

"No, Tea. I have this... 'power' if that's what you could call it," he said. They all looked at him with strange expressions.

"What do you mean, Joey?" Yugi asked his friend.

"How do you think I got away from those Komodo Dragons? It was my hand. They smelled it, and ran off. On my way through the area looking for you, I came across an Anaconda. It took one whiff of my hand and was off in the trees. I haven't seen a snake since my run-in with the Anaconda, which was... either yesterday, or days ago. So trust me. This hand is somehow keeping all the snakes away," he said. He hadn't exactly known how long he had been out within the interval of passing out crying in the ground, and when he met Professor Greenbloom in this tree house.

Joey threw the backpack towards them. His lips curved into a soft smile as they looked at him with confused faces.

"You need it more than me," he said. The three exchanged glances. There was the sounding of a soft sob from Tea. She had tears in her eyes that were just starting to run down her cheeks.

"Joey, we were so worried about you... all of us thought you died... but... here you are, alive... and even offering us food! We can take this, we've been horrible friends. We left you back there, and we felt horrible for it. Joey, please, you keep it. _You_ need it more," Tea looked up at Joey with her glistening blue eyes. "Please, Joey." Joey sighed softly, shaking his head.

"I told you guys to leave me. Besides, I thought one of you was dead too... I found a skeleton nearby. Do you know what that means?" he asked them. Yugi blinked at Joey.

"What... does it mean?"

"It means that, there are two more passengers besides us that haven't been killed yet, or that we don't know have been killed yet. And it's most likely that they either were killed or are going to be, and that just means that we're going to be the only survivors," Joey said.

"How do you know we're going to be survivors, Joey?" Tristen whispered.

Silence filled the tree house. Joey, along with the others, stared at Tristen.

"Tristen. Why are you such a pessimist?" Joey asked him. "Why is it that you have to ruin our attempts at optimism? Why, Tristen? I don't see why you're always looking at the worst. I understand we're in a very difficult situation, and it _is_ likely that we might die. But you don't have to _say_ it. At least we can sit around and believe that we'll make it out," a slight glare was put in his eyes, directed toward Tristen. The male brunette stood.

"Don't you see!" He exclaimed. "We're going to die, here! Can't you tell? If we haven't found out a way now, a week into this place, and they haven't sent in help, do you really think we're getting out of here anytime soon? I don't! And we're obviously going to starve to death because I don't see you havin' any food, Joey!" they just stared at Tristen. This was _not _like him.

True, dire situations made people not themselves. And they did also make people insane, thinking it was impossible for survival, and that they were _afraid_ of the thought, so they spoke it. And in this case, this was how Tristen acted.

"Tristen..." Joey started, shaking his head. He walked over and kneeled in front of the brunette. "Tristen, I understand how you're feeling right now," he said, with a completely serious face. "But you must not lose hope, as Yami would say. You must'nt lose hope, and... look, you're scaring Tea and Yugi... Tristen, please, understand... we need to believe we're getting out of here as much as possible. If we don't, then... we might not..." Joey looked down. Tristen stared at the blonde, until finally he got up and stepped back a bit, sitting in the corner.

Joey sighed, seeing he wasn't going to agree, but wasn't going to go on about how they were going to die here. He turned to Yugi and Tea and smiled.

"So, you two going to eat or just sit there? I'm sure this professor had some more food hiding out in here somewhere," he said. He looked up, seeing that there was a large board just spread across the top. He blinked, climbing up a ladder that was there.

As he got up into the upper area, he marveled. There was a ton of food. Dried fruits, canteens of water, canned foods. He looked down.

"You guys... we're gonna live for quite some time," he started passing down food to the others, who gasped and shouted for joy.

They all sat around, their stomachs finally full. They hadn't felt like this in a while, but it was nice. Joey packed a bunch of the food and water into his backpack, and into three other backpacks. He had found them up there with all the food. He looked at the others, seeing Tristen dozing off, and Tea and Yugi still eating. He smiled. Maybe their fortune would finally change. He picked up the backpacks, walking over and setting them with their respective owners.

"Tomorrow we'll go look for the way outta here. We don't find it? We come back. And if we don't find it, we'll go the _other_ way, and go out the way we came," Joey said, sitting down with a slight sigh.

"But... Joey, it took us days to get there from here..." Yugi mumbled. Joey shrugged.

"Then let it take us days to get back. As long as we get outta here... everything'll be cool," the others all nodded. Joey's hand suddenly started pulsing again. He grabbed it, and looked around. Yugi, noticing, picked up a canteen and threw it to Joey. Joey quickly unscrewed the top and poured it over the wound. It instantly stopped pulsing.

"Shoot," he said, unwrapping the bandage. He slowly unwrapped it, though, like something would jump out at him if he didn't. As he removed the bandage and set it aside, he sighed, the hope in his eyes flickering out like a candle.

The mark now covered his entire hand, fingers and all. It spread down his wrist some ways. It was all a purple-ish black.

Tea and Yugi cringed at the sight.

"That's horrible..." Tea mumbled. Joey nodded slowly, picking up the bandage and wrapping it back around his hand. As he did so, he layed back and closed his eyes.

"Alright, we all need to sleep. We need to sleep so we can get a good head-start tomorrow," the others all nodded, and soon they were all asleep.

Joey suddenly sat up. He looked around a bit frantically, forgetting where he was. Suddenly he remembered the whole sanctuary thing, and the fact that he was still stuck in the tree house sank in deeper. He looked around at his friends and smiled. They were all sleeping peacefully. He glanced at his watch. It still seemed dark, but his watch read eight o' clock. He muttered under his breath and got up, going into the attic to fetch some food for a breakfast.

Joey took down some food, putting it in the lower level. He started to make something out of the food, like a little breakfast for them. A 'victory' breakfast. For when they got out. He wanted to keep everyone's hopes up, even though escape seemed impossible. He got some canteens of water and set them around the breakfast he made. He got up and went to sit out on the small balcony.

He stared out at the jungle. It was strange, he had only seen images like this in books or on movies. It was weird actually being there, and he felt as though he wasn't in Domino at all. Even though he knew in his mind that he was, he felt that he wasn't, and couldn't push the thought,

'Would it be weird if we had somehow been transported to a real forest...?' of course, he could definitely never shake the thought that something weird was going on, because weird things were constantly happening with them, so he couldn't dismiss the thought. But think. Wouldn't it be just... so weird? Like, it would surpass all the other weird things that have happened in his lifetime, Battle City, Duelist Kingdom, the Millennium Items. None of it would compare being transported into a jungle from a sanctuary that carried _man-eating_ snakes.

He then heard some shuffling within the tree house and turned. Yugi was starting to sit up, and he rubbed his eyes, blinking, looking around. Joey smiled at his friend who had seemed to forgotten their situation as well. As he awoke, the others started to stir as well, and then they saw the breakfast layed out in front of them.

Joey wandered back into the tree house, sitting in front of the breakfast. The others crawled over. Even though they were still pretty full from the meal last night, they ate plentiful; they knew they were going to need it. Plus, they thought Joey had probably worked hard to make them breakfast. Although, they all ate silently, not daring to speak of their journey ahead.

Soon they all finished, and Joey stood walking over and grabbing his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. Surprisingly, Tea broke the silence spell,

"Guys... if one of us gets attacked... or we don't make it out... I wanted to say... that you guys are my all-time best friends, and I'm glad that my last time would be with _you_," the other males blinked, but nodded.

"Yeah," they all replied.

This was it.

Would they get out, or would they all die?

This was where the answers would come.

Ta-daa! Done. So, what did you think? TELL ME! Oo


	9. lizards and basilisks?

Chapter nine. Getting close to ten! Whoo! But, I'm working hard to get them out of here now, since I prolonged their stay. Yes, I was originally going to get them out of their at the point when they ran through the doors away from the Komodo Dragons, but I didn't have them see any lizards besides those gigantic things. So, I decided to let them linger within the sanctuary longer so that way they could see some lizards... but as you can see, they haven't... -shrugs- I dunno what I'm gonna do, but we'll see...

The gang now walked down a trail, all in silence. Joey couldn't stand it. He wanted to break the silence so bad, but he didn't know what to say. He desperately wanted to just tell them to not give up, and to not lose hope, but... how could he? If he just said it, then everyone would lose hope faster. So it was safer to not say it? Uggh, he didn't know. But he still did want the silence to go away.

"Hey, guys, what do you say to singing a song?" Joey asked. Everyone just stared at him. He sweatdropped, nodding. "I know, it's not a time to sing, but... we need something to get rid of this silence. It's killing me,"

"No, that bite's what's killing you, Joey," Tristen remarked. Joey rolled his eyes.

"It is not. I'm not going to die," he sighed. Tristen was the one to roll his eyes this time, but he stayed silent. Tea and Yugi kept their thoughts to themselves as well. Joey just sighed.

"C'mon, please? We can sing like... a Simple Plan song!" the others moaned.

"Joey, do you listen to ANYTHING besides Simple Plan?" Tea groaned. Joey shook his head for a moment, but he suddenly stopped and nodded.

"I listen to a bit of Linkin' Park, Good Charlotte, and Green Day. But mostly Simple Plan," he grinned. Yugi couldn't help but laugh softly.

"_I walk a lonely road,_" he started to sing, "_The only one I have ever known, I don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone... I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams, where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone... _" the others turned, looking at Yugi, except for Joey, who was ahead of them all, and just tried to look at Yugi out of the corner of his eyes.

After Yugi got a bit into the song, Joey joined in, and soon the others did, too. They walked along the trail they were following, singing _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_... like they were truly the people the song was talking about.

(A/N: I didn't really think about it until just now, but... it kind of is like they're walking on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Think about it. "Where the city sleeps", the city doesn't seem to be doing a thing about them being trapped. They're walking all alone along the trail... wow... o.O)

After they got to the end, they all stopped and were silent for a moment. Tristen was the next person to start up a song,

"_I will wait until the end... when the pendulum will swing back to the darker side of our heart's bleeding..._" he sung. The others blinked, turning to him. But, since the other boys knew the song, they started singing.

"_I will save this empty space, next to me like it's a grave, where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together..._" they sang. Tea just listened. She didn't know this song. In fact, she had never heard it before.

After they finished the song, they went back into silence.

"That's a sad song..." Tea mumbled. She then blinked. "Hey, doesn't that song remind you of someone?" she asked.

"...no... who does it remind you of, Tea?" Yugi asked, blinking at the female. Tea just blinked back.

"I don't know, I can't quite put my finger on it, but it like... reminds me of someone..." she shivered slightly. "I hate it when I have something at the edge of my mind, and I can't figure out what it is. That's gonna bug me for weeks," she grumbled. The males laughed.

"Hey, Tea, why don't you lead off a song?" Joey asked back to her. He then blinked. "No girly songs, though! Something good! Something... loud!" Tea stared up at Joey, getting all -- like.

"Alright... let's see..." she put a finger to her chin as she looked up in thought. "Oh, I know!" she smiled, as she started to sing,

"_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard, hear from the complaints, but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars..._" the males stopped, all at the same time, and turned to stare at Tea. Tea just blinked at them.

"What?" they continued to stare at her for a moment, before going on walking.

"That's a... very violent song, Tea..." Joey mumbled. "But! It's a good song, so..."

"_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel, but it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you to just believe this is real, so I let go, watchin' you, turn your back like you always do, face away and pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here, 'cause you're all that I got..._" they all sang together.

They continued singing, getting past the second verse. As they got to the third verse, they all screamed it,

"_NOOOW! HEAR ME OUT NOW! YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME, LIKE IT OR NOT, RIGHT NOOOWW! HEAR ME OUT NOW! YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME, LIKE IT OR NOT, RIGHT NOOOWWW!_" They continued the song, and as the finished, they all let out a breath, and... started laughing.

"That was so refreshing!" Joey shouted.

"Oh, heck yeah!" Tristen exclaimed. "It was a nice change from being so quiet all the time, huh?" he looked at Yugi and Tea, who smiled. A real smile.

"Yeah, I'll admit, that was quite fun," Yugi replied. Tea nodded in agreement.

"Ditto," she added. They then walked on in silence, again.

"Guys, let's sing another song..." Joey mumbled to them. The others sighed.

"Joey, can't you accept that we want to be thinking right now instead of talking?" Tea asked him. Joey shook his head.

"No. I can't. I don't want you guys thinking like Tristen... I won't allow it! Now, I'm going to start a song whether you like it or not!" he exclaimed. He then started to sing,

" _Hey dad, look at me... think back and talk ta' me, did I grow up according to pla-an? And do you think I'm wastin' my time... doin' things I wanna do? But it hurts, when you disapprove all along..._" Tea blinked at the blonde, nudging Yugi in the ribs slightly.

"Why is he singing that song... I've never heard it before..." she whispered to the spiky-haired duelist. Yugi shrugged.

"It's one of Simple Plan's early songs, one from their first album. It was the song that got Joey hooked..." Yugi replied. Tea blinked, but nodded, as Joey went on singing.

"I can see why... sounds like him..." she murmured. Yugi nodded. Tristen soon joined in, knowing that Joey wasn't too happy with singing alone.

After a while of singing more random songs, they all got bored of it. Joey complained about the silence, and his complaining chased the silence away. They all just listened to him ramble endlessly on about completely random things. He just didn't want any silence... that was his problem.

As Joey went on rambling, Tristen wasn't listening. He was off in his own world of thoughts. Yugi and Tea half listened, but they, too, were off in their minds, thinking. Yugi, however was both thinking, and sitting at his yami's side, waiting for him to wake up. What could have possibly happened to the spirit to make him pass out...? that was completely unlike him.

Joey soon quieted down after no one had replied to any of his complaints. He felt like yelling at them, now. He didn't want them thinking they were doomed... no. They couldn't think it. He was so busy of trying to think of a way to get the others to stop thinking pessimist thoughts, that he tripped over something.

He grumbled, getting up, but then hearing the others gasp. Upon opening his eyes, Joey saw that he had tripped over a bunch of lizards all crowded together. They had tripped him. It was like they were purposefully their to trip him. Joey reached out to a small lizard, about the size of his finger, with his bandaged hand.

It's tongue flickered out a couple of times. It suddenly jumped up onto his hand, and crawled up to his shoulder. Joey, looking half freaked out, and half confused, blinked, turning his head towards the reptile. It just flicked it's tongue at him, and continued its' perch on his shoulder. Joey held his hand out to more of the lizards, but instead of doing what the lizard on his shoulder had done, they scrambled. He blinked again, looking to the lizard perched on his shoulder with a confused expression.

He then looked up at the others, who looked just as confused as he did. Yugi cautiously kneeled in front of his best friend, slowly holding a hand out to the lizard. It flicked its tongue at his hand, and didn't move. Yugi stroked a finger down the lizard's spiny back, and the lizard closed its eyes. The two blinked curiously at the lizard. Joey then got up.

"Well, I guess it's coming with us, since it's not getting off of my shoulder," he grinned.

"Joey, are you sure that's safe?" Tea asked. "I mean, that was pretty weird..." Joey looked at the lizard.

"Well, it's probably not gonna budge even if I try to pull it from my shoulder, and it looks pretty content, so I think I'll leave it," he replied, looking back at Tea. Tea nodded slightly, finally respecting one of Joey's decisions.

Joey turned around and continued walking. He could feel the lizard breathing by his ear. He then went back to his thoughts, remembering that he had to find a way to break the silence. He just sighed, knowing he was unable to get rid of it, when he heard Yugi say,

"Joey, about what you said earlier, we all agree with you. Kaiba is the most self-centered guy in the world," Joey blinked, looking back at the spiky-haired boy, who smiled in return.

"So you were actually listening?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"All of us were, Joey, we just were so busy in our heads we didn't want to reply. Right, guys?" he looked at Tea, then to Tristen. Tea nodded, but Tristen seemed to not be paying attention. "Eh... all of us except for Tristen," he giggled. Joey laughed, walking over to Tristen.

"Yo, Tristeeeeen!" He said, moving a hand up and down in front of his face. Tristen suddenly stopped walking, and turned to Joey. As he stopped, everyone started to stop as well. Tristen slowly turned his head toward Joey.

"We're all going to die." He stated, plainly. His face was blank as well. Joey jumped backwards, away from the brunette.

"Jeez, Tristen! Don't do that! That was really creepy!" He exclaimed. He felt the lizard clutch into his shoulder. The blonde turned his head to look at the lizard, who was staring off into the forestry past Tristen. Joey's head turned in that direction.

There was a shine from something. A bright, almost blinding shine from the sunlight ricocheting off of it. His eyes gazed into the forest until he quickly turned and started walking again.

"Joey, what is it?" Yugi asked in a whisper. Joey shook his head, kind of shooing his friend with a hand.

"What did you see, Joey...?" Tea asked. Joey shook his head once again.

"We're all going to die," Tristen repeated.

"Tristen, SHUT UP!" Joey shouted at him.

"You saw it, didn't you Joey?"

"I did, but it will stay away! My hand–"

"You're hand doesn't do anything, Joey. That snake has probably been following you all along. It kept the other snakes away, telling them you were his turf. Joey... you're going to kill us all."

"Tristen, shut up!" Joey shouted. His mind was reeling. Tristen was right. He had led them into the snake's trap. That huge thing was going to eat the others and him. He knew it.

"Joey, what is he talking about?" Tea asked, a worried tone to her voice.

"Don't worry about it, Tea," Joey replied.

"How can I not! Tristen just said we were going to die! Joey, I'm a teenager, I can take it! Just tell us for once what's going on!" Tea shouted. Joey silently looked up and down a little, avoiding looking back at the brunette, knowing she was going to have a pleading look in her eyes and he couldn't bear to tell no to a face like that.

"No, Tea. It's alright," was Joey's reply.

"Joey, look at me," she begged. Joey's head slowly started to turn, but then he saw the lizard who flicked it's tongue out at him, walking to his face and _pushing his head the other way_. He blinked at the lizard, who stepped back a few steps and continued its' perch on Joey's shoulder.

"No, Tea, I won't look at you. You don't need to know," he responded. The lizard flicked it's tongue at him, and almost seemed to smile. Tea sped up a little, and with Yugi protesting slightly, stepped in front of the blonde. Joey jumped backwards.

"Joey. Tell us," she pleaded. She had tears running down her face, her eyes slightly pleading for the truth. Her body shook with fear. Joey stared at her, and could feel the lizard on his shoulder flick his tongue out at his neck.

"Forget about it Tea," he replied.

What was out there?

What was Joey keeping from the others?

Are they really going to get devoured...?

Done, eh! This like... took me a long time, I know. But... I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to do this. It might take me a while longer to get out the next chappie. Hope your looking forward to it. Oh, one more question I need to ask you guys. What do you think of me bringing in mythical creatures, say... a Basilisk? It's really up to you guys - if you don't think I should, then I won't, but if you guys think it would be a cool idea then I will. Huh. There is really such thing as a snake called a Basilisk o.O it's some kind of American snake. Well, when I say Basilisk, I mean the mythical guy, okay? And if I don't bring in the mythical guy I'll bring in the real one. Anyway, gotta start on the next chappie. Cyas then.


	10. Fight

Okay. Chapter ten. This one might take me a while to get out. I might decide to make it longer than four pages (yes, in case you haven't notice, most of my chapters have been four pages long), and so yeah. Dunno when this'll get out, so if it gets out late, I'm so-orry. Here we go.

Tea pushed Joey back.

"Joey! I'm tired of you not telling us stuff! We deserve to know! Just tell us already!" she shouted at him. Joey sighed, looking away.

"I'm not telling you," he replied.

"It's a snake. A gigantic snake is following us. And it's going to eat us all and kill us," Tristen stated.

"J-Joey... is this true...?" Tea asked, trembling in fear. "A snake has been following us, and you didn't want to tell us about it?" she fell to her knees.

"Yes. There is a snake following us," Joey finally said. "A big one... but I think Tristen is getting a little irrational when he says that it's going to eat us and kill us," Joey added. Tea shook her head. Joey started to get up, and Tea did as well. They silently went on walking.

Hours later, they were still walking silently, when suddenly Joey said,

"Maybe we should stop and rest..."

"Then that snake will get us," Tristen protested. Joey growled, looking back at the brunette.

"Tristen, be quiet," Joey said.

"No. I won't. We're all going to die. And you know it. It's your fault, too," Tristen said.

"Tristen..." Tea mumbled. Joey then stopped and turned around, facing Tristen.

"Tristen, I don't think you heard me correctly," He spoke calmly.

"I did," he replied.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did. And I won't. We're going to die, Joey. DIE DIE! And it's all your fault." "Taylor, SHUT UP! WE DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! WE'RE TIRED OF HEARING YOU SAY THAT WE'RE GOING TO DIE! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! NONE OF US WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! YOU MAY WANT TO THINK WE'RE DEAD BUT WE DON'T! SO JUST SHUT UP!" Joey shouted. Tristen stepped back.

"J-Joey…" Yugi whispered. He'd never heard Joey go off at one of his friends like that. _Especially_ Tristen.

"Tristen…" Tea whispered. She had never seen Joey go off at any of his friends, either. She felt bad.

"Alright. Then I'll leave," Tristen said, and then started into the forest.

"No! Tristen!" Tea shouted at him. She looked at Joey, who nodded.

"It's for the best," he stated, then started down the trail.

"J-Joey…! Tristen…!" Yugi muttered, looking towards Joey and then back in the direction Tristen went.

"Yugi, you go with Joey! I'll go with Tristen," Tea said to him.

"But, Tea, that's dangerous! It's the forest out there – there are snakes! You should go with Joey, I'll go with Tristen! You need to be safe, and Tristen might get to you, but I know he won't get to me," the two stared at each other for a moment, almost as though they were talking by just gazing at each others' eyes.

Without another word, Tea started after Joey and Yugi went into the forest after Tristen.

"Joey!" Tea called after the blonde. "Joey, please, come back!" she exclaimed. "You can't do this. Tristen is your friend! You're just going to let him go out there and die! How could you be so heartless?" Tea shouted after him.

"Tristen is _not_ my friend. If he's going to keep this up, he doesn't deserve to live," Joey replied.

"Joey! This isn't like you!" Tea screamed. "How could you! He was your first friend you ever trusted! How could you let him out there to die! JOEY YOU'RE INSANE! THIS IS LIKE SAYING YOU WANT YUGI AND ME TO DIE!" Joey suddenly stopped walking.

He silently stood there for a moment, thinking about what Tea just said.

"I-I'm right, aren't I? You know I am..." she panted slightly, as she stared at the blonde. She got soft eyes. "Come back, Joey. We need to get Tristen. We need to get Yugi. And we need to _get out of here_." After a moment, Joey heaved a heavy sigh.

"Alright," the blonde turned around, and smiled slightly, but it quickly disappeared as a scream echoed through the forest. The two quickly exchanged glances but then ran back down the trail, and into the forest where Tristen had broke from them, and Yugi had followed.

It took them a moment, but they finally found Tristen and Yugi: cornered by a _Basilisk_. It's spines ran down its' neck and it hissed at Tristen and Yugi. Joey let out a slight sigh, seeing as it wasn't the gigantic snake (A/N: Like I said, there IS such thing as a snake called a Basilisk. Look it up if you don't believe me.). But still, being cornered by a spined snake worried Joey, so he ran at them, holding out his arm. This was the perfect time to check out his 'powers' and prove whether Tristen was right or wrong. However, if Tristen was right... then he'd let the snake bite him. He'd even let them eat him. As long as the others stayed safe.

As soon as the snake heard him and turned his head, flicking out its' tongue, it took off running... er, slithering. Joey fell over in exhaust, and Yugi smiled widely, running to his friend.

"Joey! You did it!" He exclaimed, "You saved Tristen and I! I knew you would come back!" Joey looked up to Yugi and smiled, and as he got up, his brown eyes went to Tristen. Tristen looked back. Joey walked over to him.

"Taylor..." he started, a slight gleam of anger in his eyes. Tea got a worried look, along with Yugi. They knew Joey was going to yell at him. Probably say something about putting Yugi in danger. However, they were quite surprised when Joey held out a hand, smiling. Tristen reached down and shook his hand, smiling slightly as well.

"I'm sorry for being such a downer," Tristen sighed. Joey shook his head, giving his friend a hug (They're not gay -- Like in another story I've read, it's just a way to show how much they really care for each other. AND NOT GAY-WISE EITHER! --).

"No, you have every right to be worried, Tristen. And I'm sorry for storming off like I did. I should have been able to tolerate you better," the two nodded, letting go of each other. "So! Let's GET OUT OF HERE!" Joey smiled at the others. They all smiled back as they started out of the forest.

It had been days. They continued to walk down the trail, all tired and weary. Food was running low for everyone. Why had the lords decided to pick on these teens? They didn't do anything to be tortured like this. When would they get out...? They all wanted to be home, in their beds... desperately.

Joey's stomach growled and he groaned, muttering something under his breath. The others sighed.

"Just eat something, Joey," Yugi said. "You can share my food if you run out. Really," Joey shook his head.

"No. I need to save my own food..." Yugi just sighed again, nodding slightly.

They had grown thin; their bodies weren't used to not eating meat for such a long period of time, and each of them looked a lot thinner. Joey's face had a slight beard (-wonders what that'd look like-) and Tristen had a slight shadow over his. Yugi didn't seem to be growing any facial hair at all (figures XD) and Tea held her stomach and closed her eyes, starting to feel extremely weary.

The lizard still sat, surprisingly, on Joey's shoulder. It had guided them through the forest up to this point, actually showing them which way to go. They hadn't encountered any more reptiles since the showing of the Basilisk and the gigantic snake seemed to stop following...

Or had it?

Joey, unable to go any more, fell to his knees, groaning. The others worriedly looked at him and went to him.

"Joey, please, get up," Tea pleaded. Joey slowly started getting up, gripping his arm.

"I need to..." he started to unwrap the bandage on his arm, and the others sighed slightly, not wanting to see it again. As the bandages fell away, the familiar black marks were revealed... however...

The purple-ish-blackness spread up his arm and to about his elbow now. It looked strangely painful. He reached into his backpack, pulling out a canteen of water, and pouring some slightly on his wound. He sighed, watching it, and feeling the miracle of the pain disappearing as the water touched it. He screwed the cap back on and put it back in his backpack, and started to wrap the bandage back around his arm.

He sighed, getting up and continuing to walk forward, until a sudden gleam in the forest caught his eye. He suddenly stopped walking, and as did he, so did the others. They blinked at him, before he almost glared into the forest. He didn't want to say anything about what he saw, however, and found it awefully hard to keep that stuff from the others. He just immediately continued walking, until something else interesting caught his eye.

A door. A gigantic green door. No way. Was this possible? Was it a figment of his imagination? Or was the door to the outside... really RIGHT THERE? He suddenly broke into a run, without a word, and the others blinked, but followed him.

As he neared the door, he felt the adrenalin rush through him. Until suddenly, a large snake jumped out of the bushes and in front of him, trailing a skeleton behind him.

Behind THAT, however, surprisingly, the female from the rich couple came running. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were tattered, but she still looked as though she was living.

"AHH! SNAKES!" she screamed. The gigantic snake turned its' head, and as quickly as it had jumped out of the forestry, it shot down and snapped up the screaming woman in its jaws. Tea screamed and turned to run, but Tristen caught her.

The snake reared its head backwards, opening its mouth, the screaming from the woman sounding for a second, but suddenly disappeared as her kicking legs went down the reptile's throat. Tea shook with fear. Yugi and Tristen both couldn't help to step back, but Joey kept his ground. Slight fear swam through his eyes, but he knew he had to face this thing, otherwise the others might be killed.

The determination in his eyes showed it all. That he was willing to die for his friends, and that he wasn't about to let a gigantic snake hurt them. If he died, then so be it. As long as his friends got out safe.

The four teens stood. A gigantic man-eating snake between them and the way out. Was this it? Were they going to die? Or would they get past the snake? Or would one of them sacrifice himself (er... or herself) for the others? ...only time could tell...

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU HATE ME OR WHAT! XD WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO MEAN, HUH! I KNOW! BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT! I HAD TO USE THIS OPPORTUNITY FOR A CLIFFY! IT WAS JUST TOO GOOD TO PASS UP! But I promise I'll get out the next chapter REAL soon cuz I know you're all dying on the edge of your seats! XD anyway, see ya then, Ja! XP


	11. Out! Yet Back in?

Neheheheh. Here we go. You guys have to bow to me because I'm getting this out ten times earlier than I would have. But it was all for you (And for the fear that you'd all kill me before I could get it out . ). So... without further ado and more of my blabbing, here's your chapter eleven!

Oh wait disclaimer.

Disclaimer - dun own ygo. So don't sue me.

Joey stared at the serpent, his eyes matching its. He felt the lizard clutch into his shoulder, and he turned his gaze. He suddenly felt extremely dizzy. The lizard flicked its tongue at him and then jumped down, running up the snake. It watched the lizard curiously. The lizard, before it got too far, turned back around to the group. It flicked its' tongue out, and then pointed one of its claws at the door. Now, I know that sounds crazy, and even Joey thought he was hallucinating for a second, until he looked back at the others, seeing them wide-eyed at the lizard. His head quickly turned back as he saw the lizard run forward at the snake.

The snake, wanting nothing to do with the lizard, shot down at it. It quickly dodged. Joey suddenly realized. The lizard was distracting the snake from him and the others. He quickly turned back.

"You guys! Let's go!" he shouted, and started to run. The others looked at him like he was crazy, but followed.

Meanwhile, the lizard ducked down under the snake's tail. It snapped at him, but only to get a mouthful of itself. It cried out in slight pain, but then struck at the lizard again.

As the four got to the door and started opening it, Joey glanced back to check and see how their distraction was going.

The lizard started to run into the forestry, leading the snake away, it totally forgetting about the others. They managed to open the door, and Joey stood at it as the others went in to start closing it. He watched as the serpent shot down and gulped up the poor creature. As that happened, Joey jumped slightly.

"N-no..." he muttered softly. "NO!" the snake turned its attention back to the others, and then came charging at them.

"JOEY! DAMMIT START HELPING US WITH THE DOOR! THAT DAMN SNAKE'S COMING!" Tristen's voice rang. Joey looked over at Tristen. He noticed the brunette was having trouble, so he ran to help him. The snake came closer and closer, and the four teens had trouble shutting the door. Just when they thought they were going to make it, and the door was shut, the snake burst through, reaching down and grabbing up Joey by the arm. (AH HA! BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT!)

Joey cried out in pain, but blinked, realizing it hadn't dug its' teeth into him. It suddenly dropped him and started crying out, and turned around, slithering off, still crying out. Joey blinked rapidly, watching the snake. The others were all blinking as well, but then they all worked together to shut the door again.

"W-we did it. We're out...!" Tristen exclaimed. Joey shook his head. "No celebrating yet." he turned around and started into the other room.

A door sat there. Was this possible? Or was he going insane? Or was this all a dream? Regardless of his thoughts, he ran to the doors and swung them open. The sounds and smells of the city street filled the air and seemed to greet him warmly, wrapping themselves around him. Joey fell to his knees, putting his hands together.

"H-home... we-we're home..." he whispered. The others came running and Tea could be heard gasping. Yugi breathed in the air, not wanting to EVER leave it again.

"I can't believe... we're home..." Joey finally said, a grin coming over his lips. He got up and jumped around for joy. The others soon joined him in his celebration.

A blonde walked down the sidewalk of Domino City. On his left hand he wore a black glove, a black bandage wrapped around the rest of his arm. He wore a simple white T-shirt and jeans. As he walked down the street, he held onto his right arm slightly, and people stared at him.

Not long after, a short multi-color haired boy joined him, and then a brunette male, and a brunette female.

"Long time no see," Tristen spoke up. Joey nodded, looking back at him.

"I'll agree to that," he replied. The others nodded slightly.

"So we're going to the doctor to finally check out that bite you have, Joey? Has it spread any more since we got out?" Tristen asked. Joey sighed slightly.

"Since that day a month ago, it hasn't spread much, but... it has spread. I'm worried now. If it's not gone now, what does it mean? And... I can barely move my right hand now," he added. He flexed his fingers, but had a hard time, and could feel the weight on them as he did. Tea got a worried look.

"I-I hope it isn't serious..." she mumbled. Joey nodded.

"It shouldn't be too serious..."

"But it got you WORRIED, Joey. Not much does that," Yugi replied. Joey shrugged slightly.

The four teens entered a large building and started up the stairs. They got to a room and Joey turned in, going first, and the others following. A doctor sat in a chair, and Joey got up onto the examining table, whereas Tea and Yugi sat down in chairs and Tristen stood nearby.

"So," the doctor started, getting up. "Joey here has a... horrible snake bite? I'm no snake scientist, but I'll take a look at it," he walked over to Joey and blinked, seeing the bandage around his arm and the glove on his hand. Joey took off the glove, showing his black and purple hand to the doctor. He pointed where the snake had bitten him.

"That's where I was originally bitten... yet... a strange... color... has started to spread throughout my body from it," he said. The doctor looked intrigued. He pushed up his glasses with his index finger and examined Joey's hand.

"Well... I'd have to say that this is most likely dead tissue," he said, tapping Joey's hand slightly. "Can you still move your muscles?" Joey once again flexed his fingers. The doctor looked amaze.

"Well... this is a strange occurrence indeed..." he glanced to Joey. "I'm afraid I can't be of any more help. You'll have to seek the help of an educated professional in this area. And from the looks of things, one that knows a lot," he looked to the others. "If I were you, I'd keep an eye on this one. He might pass out or something when you least expect it. So be careful," they nodded and got up. Joey put his glove back on, and then walked out, the others following.

"Thanks anyway," Joey waved slightly. Tea worriedly looked at her friend as they left.

"Joey, what does it mean then? Could it be dangerous...?" Joey shrugged slightly.

"I got some stuff to do," they walked out of the building. "I have to find a specialist in snake bites. I'll call you guys when I have. See you then," he waved slightly as he went in a direction down the sidewalk. The others watched him silently, but then went their own ways as well.

As Joey entered the building, a scientist looked up from his book. He smiled slightly at Joey, and held out his arms.

"Welcome! Welcome!" He exclaimed, a bright smile spreading his face. Joey wandered in, the other three teens coming in after him.

"It took forever to find you," Joey grumbled. "I had to work pretty hard to do so..." he glanced at the scientist, who laughed softly.

"Well, snake bites are my specialty, so if you have one, you've come to the right place," he smiled a bit more. Joey nodded slightly, sitting down in a chair, along with the others. "So, who has the snake bite?" The scientist asked, putting on some gloves. Joey watched him, but then held out his arm.

"I do," he removed the glove. When the scientist looked over, he gasped, and ran to the blonde, examining his hand. Joey silently watched him, wondering what he was thinking about. After a minute or so, the scientist finally spoke up,

"This bite is fatal." Tea gasped as tears welled in her eyes.

"Joey... I told you..." she whispered. She shook her head violently, putting her face in her hands. Joey looked a bit baffled.

"How... how do you know?" he asked. The scientist shook his head.

"Tell me, where did you get this bite? It couldn't have been at any reptile house around here," he said. Joey glanced to the others, but then back at the scientist.

"_Reptile Cove_." He stated, plainly. The scientist's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean... on their last go-around...?" Joey nodded slightly. The scientist got a saddened look. "One of my scientist friends went on that last trip... The four teens that mysteriously made it out said everyone but themselves had died... doesn't that strike you as odd...?" Joey waved a slight hand.

"Um. We were the teens that made it out," he sweatdropped. The scientist gasped.

"You? You four? You four are a legend! Tell me, how did you make it out alive? Did the others seriously get DEVOURED by the snakes on the inside?" the scientist gaped. Joey sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Is there any way I can stop this? I... I don't want to die..." The scientist stared at Joey for a moment, seeming to be evaluating him.

"Alright. Look. I'll tell you how I MIGHT be able to make a cure. But only because I think it's amazing that you got through that place without anyone... dying..." he stared at Joey. "Yet." Joey sighed.

"Okay! We get it! Now please! Tell me!" he exclaimed. The scientist took in a breath, getting up and taking off his gloves.

"If you can get me the venom of the snake that bit you," he said, walking over to a small black back, and taking out a clear container with a piece of plastic wrap over the top, and a rubber band to keep it on. "Then I can make an antidote. I can't guarantee that it will work, but I can try," he said. Joey stared at him for a moment.

"But! There are millions of snakes in there! I could never find the exact one...! I..." he then thought about it. He remembered exactly where he was when the snake bit him. That small murky pond. Maybe if he went there again, then he'd find it.

"If I were you," the scientist said, "Then I'd go look anyway. You've got nothing to lose. If you don't find the snake and get the venom for an antidote, you die. If you don't go looking, you die. The only way you will be able to survive this... is by getting the snake's venom," he stared at Joey. Joey looked down in thought. He then looked back up.

"I'll do it." the other three looked at him.

"We'll go with you!" Joey got up, thinking to himself that he wasn't going to put them into any more danger. He knew he'd have to take this trek alone, and the only way to do that is to ditch the others, to tell them he's going to leave a week later... when he was really going to go _tonight._

"But keep in mind..." The scientist added, "that bite, you said, _spread_ the blackness? Is it still spreading? If so... you might not have much time..." Joey, slight fear overwhelming him, stared at the doctor.

"Y-You mean... I only have a certain amount of days..."

"You only have a certain amount of days to go in there, get the venom, and come back to me, all before you are unable to move. I can assume that as soon as that has spread over at least half of your body, you'll be bed-ridden, and unable to walk," he eyed Joey carefully. "This is not something you can take lightly, Joey. It's just a matter of time before you are unable to move any more, and if you're not careful... it could be in the reptile sanctuary... where no one can help you..."

"We'll be there for him!" Tea exclaimed. "Until he end! We'll always be there for Joey, no matter what!" Joey shook his head slightly.

"So... how do I... get venom from a snake...?" he asked. The scientist sighed slightly, getting up.

"You must open the snake's mouth by pushing in the sides of its' jaws. As soon as it opens its' mouth, its fangs will come out. They usually have them tucked up on the top of their mouth, otherwise they'd bite and poison themselves, and die. Once you've got its' fangs out, you insert them into the plastic wrap on the jar. Push its' head against the rim slightly, and the venom should run inside the jar," the scientist smiled slightly. "I'm not sure how much of this venom I may need, so just in case... bring back half a jar."

Joey stared for a moment. Half a jar? Was that possible? Could it mean that he had to wait for a day or two? What if he only got a couple of drops every time he attempted getting the venom? That would take forever! He felt slight panic course through him.

"A-alright..." he said. He turned, starting for the door. "Come on, guys. We need to get prepared." the others watched him until they finally got up, following.

They walked down the sidewalk silently, until finally, Tea spoke up.

"You guys... I have something horrible to tell you..." she sighed, looking down. Tristen and Yugi looked at her, but Joey was ahead so he didn't. "...I tried suing that place... but guess what they said..." Yugi and Tristen exchanged glances, but looked back at her.

"What? What did they say, Tea?" Yugi asked. Tea looked up.

"I can't sue them," Tristen and Yugi looked confused. "I can't sue them because... because they said, and I quote! '_Reptile Cove_ was not responsible for any injuries or deaths caused by not following the rules. And the rules stated that no one was to take off their seat belts or get out of the cart at any time during the tour'," the other three stopped walking.

"WHAT? THAT'S UNFAIR!" Yugi shouted. He now seemed angry. Which was a real surprise.

"Of course we jumped out of the stupid cart! If we would have stayed, then we would have gotten killed! And then we couldn't sue them anyway!" Tristen exclaimed. Tea sighed.

"I know, I know! But my attorneys said it was impossible to win the case! Because the rules said that we had to stay in the cart. I can't believe it either, but it's true!" she shook her head violently. "And now Joey's going to die! All because of this stupid tour that we just HAD to go on!" she looked up at Joey. "Joey, are you happy now? You got the excitement you wanted! You got to go on the trip! But now you're going to DIE for it!" Joey twirled around.

"I GET IT, ALRIGHT? THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I'M STUPID, AND I DESERVE THIS! BUT LOOK, I'M GOING IN THERE! AND I'M GOING TO GET THAT VENOM! AND I'M GOING TO GET CURED! SO YOU CAN ALL JUST SHUT UP!" he turned back around and stormed off. Tea fell to her knees, crying.

Even though things looked horribly grim, Joey stepped out of his house, shutting the front door and locking it behind him. He had to face this alone. So no one else would get hurt, and there would be no more fights.

He wore a lone backpack over his shoulder, as he walked down the sidewalk and towards the center of the city. He was going to get that venom, no matter what it took. As he walked towards the familiar gigantic dome, he felt fear sweep over him, wondering if it was at all possible for him to live through this, or what would happen when he walked through those doors. If that gigantic snake had gone into the forest, or if it was waiting for the next unlucky person to walk through those doors...

As he stepped through the door and into the darkened room, he felt his fears worsen. He stepped towards the giant green doors, and building up the last of his courage, pushed the doors forward, and as he did, fear consumed him.

Eeheeheeheeheehee! I am so evil! These cliffhangers have gotta be killing you guys! But look! I finished the stupid chapter, and everyone got out okay... well, except for Joey who is now re-entering _Reptile Cove_. Hm. I wonder... what will happen this time around... well, stay tuned to Death Bite, and you'll find out!

Review, my pretties. Review or I WILL SICK MY GIANT MAN-EATING SNAKE ON YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	12. Spreading and Burning

Chapter twelve. This story's pretty close to being through TT but, it may be for the best. I have a few surprises up my sleeve, and, well... I'll reveal them later. Anyway, here's your chapter, have fun with it.

Joey turned his head back around. He started to close the green doors behind him to prevent any snakes and other reptiles getting loose, but suddenly he found himself considering turning back.

'You'll be safe,' he thought, 'you won't have to face this fear of yours, see?' he then shook his head. If he didn't go in and face his fears, then he'd die. It was that simple. Die, or face your fears and possibly live. He wasn't going to give up like that. And he didn't want to put his friends through the pain. Yet, as he closed the large green doors, he felt the fear consume him even more.

He finally heard the loud 'bang' as the doors collided and shut. He now felt as though he was trapped, trapped between survival and death, in a small crack. He turned around to face what could possibly be... his grave.

Although the forest looked harmless and beautiful, he knew the terror that lurked within. He remembered the gleaming eyes of the various snakes he had ran across, and the drooling mouths of the Komodo dragons. He soon started to walk, ignoring any sign of danger, and started thinking about his lizard pet who sacrificed itself for him and the others.

That was some damn smart lizard.

He chuckled softly, remembering it pointing, pushing his head in the direction they should go. How did it know? How was it possible that the lizard was so keen on what they wanted to do? Had it really been possible for that little fella to learn all the stuff related to humans? ...maybe it was a special lizard.

He shook his head, turning his mind from that, and back to the task at hand. He clenched his right fist, almost as if it were a silent warning for intruding snakes. As his brown eyes gazed forward, and he walked, he could have sworn he could feel the piercing eyes of the reptiles watching him.

Hours later he found himself in a familiar area. An extremely familiar area. He glanced up and down the path, and off to the side, remembering the stampede of snakes, and him running into the forest. He, with that memory in mind, dashed into the forest.

Joey soon ran into a familiar meadow of grass. He gazed onto the ground, seeing the countless green backs of snakes. He gingerly kneeled and held out his left hand to one. It came to him and flicked out its tongue. After a moment, it slithered up his arm and wrapped around his wrist. Joey's expression softened as he looked at the reptile. He took it off his arm and set it down, starting to the right of the small field, and back into forestry.

After what seemed like ages, he soon came to a small building, grown over with vines. He smiled slightly, knowing exactly where he was. How was it this easy?

Joey glanced in one direction, and stared at it. He couldn't see a thing, and wished he would have left during the day to give him some more time. He shook it off, and started into the building. He opened the door, having an easy time, and shut it, looking over to the only source of light in the room: A window. Ha. Funny. He still remembered it. Like it was yesterday. But it had been months.

He walked over to the window and pulled the vines that had started to grow over it again away. He then went to another side of the room and pulled some more vines from another window, and then again with another side of the room. Even though it was dark, it was nice to have even the slightest bit of light, and he was curious as to what was in this building. He remembered one time when he was walking through the building, he stepped on something. Now, he didn't make a fuss over it, and hadn't really noticed it either, but now he might be able to.

He sat down under one of the windows, and took off his backpack. He went into it and pulled out a piece of jerky and started snacking on it. He put his backpack down next to him, and got on his side, putting his head on it. He closed his eyes, and was soon asleep.

Joey's eyes opened slowly. He suddenly sat up, his heart skipping a couple of beats, as he looked around frantically. After a moment, his eyes softened slightly and he leaned back against the wall behind him with a sigh.

"That was..." he mumbled. "I forgot they didn't come with me..." he was referring to the others. He had forgotten that he came alone, but had remembered that he came here. He sighed as he started to get up, grabbing up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He started out of the building, wanting to get out of this place as soon as he could.

He looked around for a moment, letting his memory drag back to when he and Tea split from Yugi and Tristen to go look for food and water. He started walking as soon as it was clear in his head which way to go.

After a while of walking, he came upon the familiar pond. He kneeled near the surface and stuck his fingers in, feeling how cold or warm it was. He sighed slightly as he set down his backpack, and started to unwrap his bandages and take off his glove. Once he finished with that, he shed his shirt, and his shoes, and stepped into the water.

A slight shiver ran up his spine as he continued into the water, and started wading through it. As he got to the center of the pond, he let his hands float on the surface, as he closed his eyes and waited for the snake to surface.

When nothing came after a minute, he decided to look at the progress of the mark that was consuming him. His eyes traveled from the center of his hand, up to his shoulder, where he couldn't see any more of the mark. He reached his other hand up and felt the mark already traveling up his neck a ways, and also down his side. He looked to his chest, and saw a stripe of black and purple across it, and winced slightly at it.

The water nearby suddenly broke, and a tail lashed out, splashing water all over Joey's head. He stepped back, trying to shield himself, and then once the water had stopped falling, he shook his head out and looked around.

"Where are you...?" he muttered, glancing left and right for the snake.

At that moment, the snake shot up out of the water, directly in front of him, heading for his shoulder. It bit down, and Joey felt no pain as he looked to the snake who was now stuck with its' teeth in him. He felt a smirk spread his face as the snake started to lash around and get itself free.

"You already did that. Remember?" he questioned. He pulled the snake from his shoulder with a slight grunt, and held it firmly in his hand. No blood spilled from the wound on his shoulder, as he walked with the snake out of the water and sat down near his backpack. The snake continued to lash around and hiss as it tried to get free from Joey. The blonde shook his head.

He dug into his backpack, searching for the jar that had been given to him. He soon found it and pulled it out. The snake continued to fight, and Joey growled. He opened the snake's mouth and dug its' fangs into the plastic wrap over the top, and blinked, watching the venom fall into the jar.

"Cool," was all he could compliment. After the snake had stopped giving venom, he blinked slightly, pulling the snake's fangs from the jar. He looked in and had about one fourth of a jar, so he turned the jar slightly and stuck the fangs back in. A little bit more venom fell in, but then that was about it. He sighed as he tossed the snake back into the pond.

"Well... I have... enough..." he sighed as he looked at it. It was so close to one half it was unbearable. He sighed again.

"I've got no time to stay here..." he muttered. "Not enough, at least..." he stood up with the jar, making sure to keep hold of it so he wouldn't spill it. He needed that venom.

On the trek back to the building, he hung his head low. He didn't know what to do besides maybe stay here for another day. But... what if the others came by then? He didn't want to put them in danger! He sighed as he neared the building, and went for the door, but then there was a loud hissing behind him. He quickly twirled around and stared.

A humongous snake. It was just slightly bigger than the one they saw months ago – or maybe it was the same one! Only it had grown! He stepped back and against the door on the building. The snake lashed its tongue out at him. He could feel the roughness of it, as it felt over Joey's whole body. It hissed again, eyeing him. Joey closed his eyes to keep from looking into the serpents', but found it hard to keep them closed. Opening them, he stared back into the snake's eyes, and was suddenly in a trance.

A beautiful blend of colors spread his mind as far as the eye could see. He did a couple of turns, looking at the mix of blood red, purple, blue, and a slight black. He felt himself become extremely dizzy in a moment's time, and he put his hand on a door handle. He blinked, as his mind brought up an odd white door, much like one in a video game he had played before.

The door grew a face, and grinned at Joey. He opened it and stumbled inside, into the blackness. He heard the door close behind him as he fell onto his stomach, the world around him suddenly turning completely black.

Joey suddenly sat up, glancing all around him. Everything was dark except for the four windows that gave off a source of light. He blinked slightly, looking around. His eyes darted to the jar that was next to him. He quickly picked it up and ran to a window to check on it.

Good. Nothing came out. He sighed, relieved, and sat down, about to take off his backpack. He blinked, noticing it wasn't on his back. He started looking around frantically. Where was it! Kept running through his mind.

Then he remembered. Did he drop it? Or did he leave it out back by the pond! Joey quickly scrambled to his feet and swung open the door behind him. Although, as soon as he opened it, he shut it again and stood behind it, breathing heavily.

That snake was still out there. What was he going to do? All he could do was hide, but...! His stomach growled. His food was in his backpack, and where was that! Back at the pond! He sat down and thought about what he'd do... silently.

After a couple of hours, deprived of food for his stomach, he couldn't think straight. As his stomach tore at him and emitted a low grumbling, he laid down to attempt and quiet it, but it continued. He placed a hand on his belly softly and closed his eyes, trying to think, but the only thing that danced in his head was images of fruits, meats, and pizza. (A/N: I HAD TO ADD THE PIZZA!)

Joey then sat up and stood, stretching his numb limbs. He leant against a window, still trying to think. Then finally it hit him.

The reason he couldn't think wasn't because he was hungry. It was because he was frightened of the snake, because he was afraid it was going to gobble him up like a hungry dog who had just been handed a scrap of meat. Or in this case, a hungry snake.

He then fought his hunger away, and, a new rage boiling in him, stepped toward the door.

This wasn't why his lizard had sacrificed itself. This wasn't why he spent hours traveling into this forest. This wasn't why he was getting the venom for an antidote. The reason he was doing all of this... was to live. And what he was doing right now, wasn't going to help that campaign at all.

He placed his hand on the door handle and quickly built his rage and focused it into courage, and then built that up. He then swung the door open fairly uneasily, but determined. As he stepped out and gazed up at the snake before him, his courage and bravery was suddenly sucked out of him, like your breath when you're punched in the gut. He fought to keep his determination and hope aloft, but found it hard to do so when he was staring down a large snake about the size of three school buses.

He then brought back up the memories of old. When the snake attacked him and the others, when the snake ate his lizard, when they were stuck in here. It all boiled back up inside him in a newfound and burning rage. He clenched his fists and seemed to glow a bloody red as invisible flames danced around his body. The snake reared back and then shot down at Joey.

Joey quickly hopped slightly over the snakes head as it rammed into the dirt and Joey threw himself atop the snake's head. When the snake reared back again, hissing out, Joey kept hold of its' scales to keep himself from falling off. All the while, the rage was boiling deeper, and he felt as if he was burning the snake with the rage focused in his hands and into the fire that danced around him still.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!" Joey thundered, ramming a fist into the snake's head. The snake cried out as it thrashed around, hissing repeatedly, trying to shake Joey off, but the blonde wouldn't let go.

After a while of thrashing around, the snake finally stopped and Joey still sat on his head. The snake stuck out its tongue and looked around quickly, Joey could feel it. Then he suddenly felt all of his energy drain from him. His rage disappeared, and the flames that had previously surrounded him doused quickly and disintegrated. Then panic rushed him. He was sitting atop an enormous snake's head, about to be battered to pieces.

The snake then slithered toward a large tree. He ducked his head down, and Joey looked up, wondering what it was doing at first. Then when it finally hit him, he was shocked. The snake was about to ram him into the tree! The snake then rushed forward, and Joey actually couldn't hold on. He rolled off of the snake and blinked at the fact that he was now less agile than he was before. His eyes darted up to the snake that rammed into the tree head-first and he couldn't help but get a distorted look on his face, and mutter an, "ouch..."

The snake stood straight and swayed a couple of times. Joey blinked repeatedly at the serpent but then stood quickly and raced back into the building, fetching the venom. He then ran back out and into the forest, searching for the small pond quickly. He had to get out of here quick, before the snake woke up, and before any of the others came searching for him. Although, he had to get at least a little bit more venom before he was able to return to the outside, and then there was the fact of _actually getting back_.

He heard the loud 'BANG' as the snake crashed down near the building and there was a splintering wood sound, along with a lot of rocks flying everywhere. He suddenly wondered if the snake had fallen atop the building... eh it didn't matter. He wasn't going back there anytime soon anyway.

Joey came to the large pond and saw his backpack sitting near the edge. He ran and snatched it up, pulling out some food and quickly snacking down on it. Then suddenly a different taste burst into his mouth. It tasted like rotting fruit, which was not a pleasant taste. He immediately spit out whatever was in his mouth and started washing it out in the pond. He looked to the fruit in his hand and saw all sorts of different bugs crawling around. Screaming, he tossed the fruit as far as he could into the wilderness. And then panic overwhelmed him again.

He dug into his backpack and poured the contents onto the ground. All of his fruit had been ridden with bugs, and the only bit of meat he had with him was some jerky, and that too was now infested with bugs. He groaned as he picked up the few extra things: his extra set of clothes, and a couple other random assorted objects.

As he stuffed the stuff back into his backpack, he set it aside and started taking off his shoes, shirt, glove and bandages again, looking around for the snake in the water.

Rubbing his dying arm, he carefully waded into the water, looking around quickly, wanting to find that snake, get its last bit of venom, and get out of here. While he waited, he boredly ran a hand over his chest and then panic once again skittered through him. He looked down at his chest and his eyes widened.

The black mark now covered his entire torso. Since when did that happen! Panicking more, he checked if it was proceeding down his legs at all, and to his horror, it was. About one quarter of the way down, in fact. What had made it spread so fast! The last time he checked, it only spread in streaks across his chest but now - but now he was in great danger! Suddenly he found himself wondering if he had passed out for a long period of time or something. But then he reminded himself that people would be searching had that happened.

In his panicking he didn't notice the snake hop from the water behind him and gouge its teeth deeply into his neck, he winced expecting to feel a huge torrent of pain but when nothing came he blinked rapidly and lifted a hand to his neck. The black mark was there too. More panic and horror spreading through him, he ran a hand over his face and felt the numbness crawling up his face. It was like fingers spreading through his skin, stretching up to underneath his eye and toward his mouth, across his chin, and up his other cheek.

Joey quickly tore the snake from his neck and growled. The snake stared at him in horror, realizing it had made yet another mistake. Joey quickly made his way to the shore and snatched up the jar again. He pressed the snake's fangs into the plastic again and watched it climb down the jar and join with the rest of the venom. After it stopped, he smiled at the jar that was now a little over a half full. He kissed the snake on the head and tossed it back into the water and watched it swim away.

Joey got to his feet and walked to his backpack, pulling out the jar's lid and putting it on. He put the jar into his backpack and got to his feet again, picking up the pack and quickly starting off. Suddenly his legs buckled below him and he crashed to the ground, fortunately feeling no pain. He looked down at his legs and quickly got back up. This time he walked, not wanting to fall again. He then blinked and realized he left his bandages and glove.

He turned to go back, but stopped, his heart skipping a beat. Snakes tore at his clothing and bandages and everything else he had left behind. He then took off again, for fear of being attacked. He reached into his back and pulled on his extra shirt and then undressed the rest of himself, dressing back up with clean, dry clothes. He came out onto the main road and looked up and down, trying to decide which way to go. Limiting his choices, a ton of snakes surrounded him from the forest behind, and the road on both sides.

Joey dashed frantically into the forest ahead, and felt his legs starting to give away again. He also found it quite hard to breath. Just when he thought his legs would give away and he'd fall victim to the snakes, he fell into empty space. Crying out he struggled to find his footing, or reach for the ledge he had just fallen from. Looking below him he saw a wide range of non-clear blue water that stretched quite far, but what caught his eye was a small island that had a red sweatshirt hanging in a bush. He braced himself to hit the water.

As soon as he did, his head went under and he quickly made his way to the surface, gasping for breath. Then, a hissing sound twinged his ears and a burning sensation coursed over the surface of his body. This made Joey cry in pain and frantically paddle around, but the more he did so the worse the burning became. He attempted toward the island which lay about a half a mile away...

OKAY! THIS CHAPTER IS NOW DONE! -twitches- I am sorry... for not... updating sooner... but at least... THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER! DON'T KILL ME!


	13. Almost There

Climbing up onto the only solid piece of ground within miles, Joey panted heavily and collapsed immediately. However, the hissing continued and the burning sensation got worse.

Hugging his sides, the blonde started to scream, and then roll around slightly, desperately wanting the effects to wear off. When they finally did so, he opened his eyes to look around but was immediately discouraged at the fact that... he couldn't see! Everything was blurry. He forced his eyes closed and started to tremble, laying there silently. Regardless of his situation, he soon fell into a soft slumber, and his trembling stopped.

Yet as soon as he awoke again, his trembling started up as he remembered where he was and how doomed his situation was. He opened his eyes and his trembling quieted a little as he was relieved to find that he could see again, yet his vision was still slightly askew. Getting up slowly, his skin and muscles aching, the blonde looked up at the bush he had seen before, and walked over, pulling the red fabric from it.

Yugi's. Yugi's red sweatshirt. He blinked at it and stared hard, trying to remember or figure out what this meant. After a moment, he suddenly had a flashback.

"_It's alright, Tea... I'm okay..." Yugi said, softly. "You don't need to worry anymore." Tea nodded, wiping away her tears. Tristen blinked, looking down at Yugi's foot. Joey, noticing Tristen, looked where he was looking._

_Yugi's shoe seemed... _burned_, as strange as it sounds. Joey leaned forward, touching his shoe slightly._

"_Yug, what happened?" He asked, a confused expression settling on his face. Yugi looked down at his foot where Joey was looking. Tea looked as well, and she got a shocked look in her eyes._

"_Um... I don't... remember, really..." Yugi replied. He sounded completely honest._

"_You don't _remember_?" Tristen repeated. Yugi nodded. Joey blinked, looking at his friend's face._

"_You see, Yami took control of me while we were out there... I went unconscious, I guess... I don't remember much... only getting the water and the Komodo Dragons swarming me..." Yugi said._

And also, now that he thought about it, Yugi's sweatshirt had been missing when he came back! So this meant, this is where Yugi and Yami had ended up at one point in their journey to find Joey some water.

...But how did they get out with only a small burn?

Speaking of burns, Joey looked down at his clothes. They looked like bleach had leaked onto them and soaked in, tearing holes and making the material fragile. His backpack was in much the same shape. The now ragged shirt and jeans also looked like they had been burned, and when Joey looked at his skin, he noticed how raw it was and how horribly hurt he must be. Yet he didn't feel it. And actually, his black arm didn't hurt too much. He lifted his shirt to take a look at his torso, and even though it was still black, it didn't look burned at all. But his other hand looked all raw, and his skin was bright red. He could slightly sense the pain but it didn't feel all that bad. His legs were feeling a bit like jello again, so he sat down against the tree and sighed, looking around to see if he could figure a way out.

After all, Yami did. Why couldn't he? ... oh wait yes... he was the 'stupid one' of the group.

So hours he sat, watching idly as time disappeared. He knew he had to get out of there soon, though, because otherwise the others would come into the sanctuary looking for him, and that he desperately didn't want. So, getting up and rubbing his stiff skin and joints, he looked around more, and then decided to climb the tree to see if he saw anything helpful to his situation.

Looking out past the deep sapphire water that surrounded the tiny island, he could only see one area of land a bit to the right of the island that looked like he'd be able to climb up onto it. However, he was still confused as to how the heck he would get over there without having to go through the water again.

Climbing down from the tree, Joey tore a branch from it and walked to the water, thrusting it in. When he pulled it out, none of the part he had put in was left, and this made him worried, and realization crept over him that this wasn't some water; this was acid.

Now, how acid got into a sanctuary full of snakes and even more so deep into the forest and surrounding only one small island, was way beyond Joey's comprehension.

After a while of thinking, Joey decided it might be a good idea to sleep. It seemed to be getting dark, and that was the only thing that would do him some good right about now.

Positioning himself in a comfortable position, on his side facing the closest shore, he went to close his eyes.

But that was when IT caught his eyes.

Right there, through the acid, was a plain path that went to the other side of the lake. That hadn't been there before! ... Did this relate to the moon? High Tide or something?

But it wasn't time for asking questions. Joey immediately climbed to his feet, and even though they felt horribly numb, he forced his legs to move forward and he went as fast as he could over the path, limping. A hissing tinged his ears once again, and a burning sensation greeted his feet. The path was disappearing! Already! Maybe this is what happened to Yugi...

Once close enough, Joey hopped onto land, glad to see it, and panting heavily. His legs felt like lead and his feet burned. The blonde curled up in a ball, trying to wait out the immense pain. He started to rock as tears filled his eyes. He just wanted to be okay. He didn't want to die... he didn't want to be in pain... he just wanted to be at home, hanging out with his friends, eating pizza. But to be like that, he needed to be keep going. So, up he got, and he forced himself forward, no matter how much it hurt, and no matter how much he thought he desperately needed sleep. He needed to get out of here, he needed to get home... he needed to get an antidote.

Looking around and assessing the situation, Joey thought it best to try and find a way up, considering he obviously fell down into something. He soon found a nice hill to hike up, even though it killed his legs, it seemed like the only way. Joey was relieved to find that no snakes came after him still, and that his backpack was a lot lighter than when he'd first had it, because those snakes had gotten into all that stuff back at the pond, and he obviously couldn't have gone back for it.

However, Joey had this strong itching that he would see that gigantic snake again. He almost _knew_ it was out there waiting for him.

The blonde trekked up the hill and into forestry. He went on searching for the road as to find a way to the doors. He figured he would just go backward, that is, unless he found that he was too far the other way, then it would be most likely futile to try and go back to the beginning.

Yet, luck seemed to be on Joey's side, because as soon as he walked out onto the road, he spotted the golf cart sort of car that he had ridden in the first time he came into _Reptile Cove_. He felt a sense of accomplishment come over him, accompanied by relief, at knowing that he was almost there.

Joey turned and sort of jogged towards the exit, away from the cart and the way it was facing. His heart raced. He was almost home. He was almost out of there, and he was almost safe. Oh, please, let him get there safely. That's all he wished for. To be safe, to be safe in his home, in his bed, in his house, away from these DAMNED SNAKES!

He made it to the door. With that symbol of freedom in his sights, his hope rose. It was right there! Right there, ready to be opened, ready to let him out, _ready to let him live_.

And there it was.

The large snake reared its ugly head right out of the bushes and landed on the ground in front of Joey with a hiss so loud, Joey had to block his ears. Without hesitating, the snake shot down, and everything blurred together.

-grins maliciously- Yes, I am aware that this is a short chapter... but you'll be glad, and most likely a little sad, to hear that the next chapter is the last.

It's also the introduction to the sequel.

-grins-

hope you're looking forward to it.


	14. Epilogue

Chapter fourteen. The last chapter. -mourns the end of this story- I'll miss it so much! I'll miss having to think about it every day and writing only one word every month because of writer's block! ...

But then there's the sequel.

Anyway. Let's get this show on the road. Chapter fourteen. Here it is. The final, last chapter of Death Bite.

Burning pain. His limbs stung. He felt a warm liquid cover his body. _Drip, drip,_ to the ground.

A step more.

_I must live._

Another step.

_What's going on?_

A tearing sound.

_Where did the snake go?_

A cracking noise.

_Am I hurt?_

A creak.

_What was that?_

A scream.

_Tea?_

A steady beeping filled his ears. Pain quickly coursed through his body. He cried out as he opened his eyes, to greet the worried look of Yugi, who had suddenly jumped to his feet and was staring at Joey.

"Joey! Joey, are you okay? Do you need anything?" the teen quickly asked. Joey, blinking slightly, shook his head.

"What... what happened?" He asked, softly. "We're in the hospital, right?"

Yugi nodded. "We noticed you were gone... and we knew where you had went. We had to convince the police that you were in _Reptile Cove_. And when we were just about to go in to look for you... you were right there, fighting the snake. Er more... _losing_ to the snake. The giant one, that had been following us when we had been in."

"Huh?" Joey blinked, trying to register this. "What... what happened? When you found me, what was I doing? What were those noises? I don't..."

"Joey..."

_The snake bit down on Joey's arm, taking hold of the blonde's weakness. Unable to fight back, Joey screamed with pain and brought his other, numb, black arm, punching the snake in the face. Joey pulled away as hard as he could. His skin ripped, his flesh tore. He fell to the ground, looking to his arm where there was a big, crimson gouge; blood veins were pouring out blood, the white of his bone showed, quickly being dyed scarlet. The blonde's raging chocolate eyes twisted upward, and he glared death at the giant snake that loomed above him, bits and pieces of his arm's skin and flesh that had just been where it was supposed to be a minute ago, now hanging from his mouth._

_Joey raced at the beast, screaming. Outraged, he tackled the monstrosity, only to be greeted by the fangs digging into the back of his leg. _CRACK_, Joey felt his leg split in half, going in a direction it was not meant to be twisted. He cried in agony. The snake lifted him in the air, and he nearly went limp as the blood dripped down to his arms that were now hanging lifelessly toward the ground. He looked up to see the red splotches on the dirt, and his vision started to blur and flash different colors._

_Before the snake could make another move, the door behind it opened slowly, creaking, signifying its defeat. Joey stared at the door, his vision blurred, only to catch the slight faces of his three best friends: Yugi, Tea, and Tristen._

"_JOEY!" the scream, Tea's voice, echoing into his mind as his world faded black._

"So... that's what happened..." Joey mumbled, softly, looking at his arm which he now realized was obviously in the process of healing, and he could also feel his leg in a sort of cast. "Huh. Always thought I'd get my leg broken a different way..." he trailed off, his face contorting in a grin as he looked up at Yugi. The other teen sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I sure thought the same... although, I don't think it's too funny..." he laughed slightly.

"Well you're laughing."

"So I am, so I am..."

"So, Joey. You complete moron. How goes it? Able to feel your arm a little better?" Tristen's voice came from the doorway to the hall. Joey looked up and was glad to see his friend.

"Yes, actually..." he pulled out his right arm and took a look at it; it was returning to its normal color, and at the moment it was a simple sort of pinkish black. "...much better."

"Wouldn't have been able to make an antidote without that venom you found..." Tea mumbled. She was behind Tristen.

"...That I risked my life for," Joey grinned his sheepish grin and the others couldn't help but utter a small laugh.

"I'm glad you're okay Joey. That was really scary." Yugi said to his best friend, smiling.

"Me too, Yugi..."

_Me too..._

_**THE END**?_

Well. That was probably the most fulfilling story I've ever written. Wasn't it sweet? -sigh- I can't believe it's over.

Well. _SEE YOU IN THE SEQUEL!_

Oh, and since this chapter was _so_ short, I'm giving everyone a look into the future. Here it comes, the first page of the sequel, for all of your delights. This will be... one of the best sequels ever.

An auburn-haired young girl took her seat in the white vehicle, feeling quite nervous, but at the same time quite excited. A raven-haired teen sat next to her, staring out into space with his grassy green eyes. She looked at him and laughed softly.

"Duke, what are you looking at?" she asked. The teen blinked and turned his vision back to her. A smile turned his lips and he put an arm around her.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he replied.

"YO DEVLIN! GET OFFA' SERENITY!" a voice boomed from behind them. The teen pulled his arm away quickly as a brunette went forward from his seat behind the two and attempted to snap the black-haired teen, Duke's, arm in half.

"Somebody's a little jealous that they didn't get to sit next to Serenity..." Duke chimed. The female, Serenity, blinked, looking over at Duke, and then back at the brunette.

"I'll sit by you on the car ride home, Tristen," she smiled at him. Tristen, the brunette, blinked slightly, and his cheeks flushed. He sat down and went quiet.

"See, Serenity's fair. She'll sit by you on the ride back. Now be quiet," Duke raised a hand. Tristen glared but still kept silent. Next to him, a blonde sat, twitching beyond reason, his chocolate eyes burning with flames. He was obviously to outraged to say a word, so fortunately he was quiet.

"I don't know why I am doing this," a cold, stale voice came from behind all four, the owner in one of the two seats at the very back. "I have better things to do than to hang out with you geeks," his cold blue eyes stared directly through the blonde, who blinked, looking back. The fire in his eyes increased.

"Well, nobody asked you, Kaiba!" the blonde hissed.

A little, raven-haired boy sat next to the cold-eyed brunette, and he gave the older man an embarrassed glance. "Seto, stop it," the boy pleaded, "Joey didn't do anything to you."

The blonde, Joey, nodded, turning his head. "It was you who asked him to come anyway, right Mokuba?"

"Well, no, he's the one who got the tickets," the boy, Mokuba, replied. The teen who sat next to Mokuba, Seto, rolled his eyes.

"You're denser than ever, Wheeler," he said, without any emotion nor enthusiasm. Joey turned around in his seat and flared up.

"WHY I OUGHTTA'–!" he shouted, rage flowing through him.

"Can you guys ever be quiet?" a voice came from the front. A brunette female. She had her head turned to look back at them. Next to her sat a multi-color haired teen. "You always fight. I'm sure we'd all like some quiet. After all. We know what we're about to face..."

"Ahh, Tea, you worry too much," Joey grinned. "They fixed it up. The cart drives on a railing now. And they cut out all of the branches and bushes growing onto the road, we'll be fine."

"Can't help but worry..." Tea muttered, turning back around.

"Everything will be fine, Tea. There's more of us now. It'd take a lot more than a bunch of snakes to beat us." the teen next to her smiled.

"You think so, Yugi?" Tea asked. Yugi nodded.

A cart ahead of them started forward. Then theirs' started to leave. Forward it went, through the large green doors and on the track. They marveled at the sight. Little did they know, they just made the second biggest mistake of their lives. They once again entered...

_Reptile Cove._


End file.
